Broken Peace, Naruto! Descendants
by Nature Kiddo
Summary: 200 years of peace is finally about to be broken, confirming that peace can never last. Betrayal, heartbreak, murder, war will occur.
1. Proving a Point

* * *

**So, I decided to remake the series. Adding new characters and changing up series. This is an OC based story about Naruto/Boruto which takes place 200 years the future ending of Boruto. Our main protagonist is Shinto Tokya Hyuuga.**

* * *

Hatred has multiple sources. A broken up relationship can cause hate, jealousy can cause it. The white haired boy and his mother has suffered through hatred. Hinsoto, an abusive father who hatred only grew because of jealousy of his brother that became the head of the Hyuuga clan. Having kids, he wanted them strong to overwhelm the Hyuuga clan and become the new head of the Hyuuga. However, Hyuuga's who weren't pure was a double-edge sword. Either favorable and unfavorable. Torisu who was the elder sister of Shinto by 7 years was a prodigy, being trained in the Hyuuga clan superior members and by Hinsoto. Shinto on the other hand was no good, smart but weak. Not being a pure, it was a 50/50 chance of obtaining the Byakugan. And without the Byakugan, you can be consider the black sheep of the Hyuuga. His clan didn't despise him though unlike Hinsoto who often abuses him for the sake of coming out wrong. What made this family fall even further is when they found Hinsoto had illegitimate child with someone else. It only hurt Shinto's and Torisu mother further and now with lost of sanity, she taken her own life.

Hinsoto was exile out the village. Shinto and Torisu live alone together now. Being often silent and bashful, he gotten bullied by local kids and by his fellow peers. They called him weak.

He has no ninjutsu (excluding basic ninjutsu like shadow clone, substitution, and transformation jutsu) genjutsu, and he afraid to engage into Taijutsu. However, he was the smartest kid in class and had the best chakra control. Their teacher, Raion, recommended him to go applied for medical-nin training because of his skills. He never thought of joining, only because his peers make fun of him more.

12 years old, it was a week before graduation. Being graded by the Jounin they're assigned with, seeing if they're cunning, strong enough to be a genin. "What's wrong?" Torisu asked him in concern. Shinto was hugging his knees on the front porch.

"Graduation is in a week. I feel like I'm gonna fail."

"C'mon, don't be a pessimist." She giggled as she sat beside her little brother. He hated being call that despite the fact it was true. "So...I was told by your teacher that he suggested you to become a medical-nin. I think you should accept it."

"I guess...but have you been to the ninja academy? They call medical-ninjas cowards..."

"So? Brother, without medical-nin...most shinobi would be dead because of their untreated injuries." She stated. Trying to tempt him to do so. "It the best option you got. It doesn't have to be a long time thing either, just learn something that can benefit you later."

Tempted is what he got. The white haired boy smiled. "You're right. If this is the best option to improve myself as a ninja, then I'm gonna start now." The inspired shinobi in the making stood up "I'll be back sometime later."

Shint figured he should get started now since it early. Going to the hospital, he applied for the medical-nin training. A women name Happī who worn a konohagakure nurse outfit. "I've been expecting you quite sometime! Raion has been giving me your school file about your grades! And my, my! You're a smart and rare one. A Hyuuga wanting to be a medical-nin." She said with such enthusiasm.

"Me being a Hyuuga is rare?"

"Your clan are combat veterans so it speical that one wants to become a medical-nin." Happī says while she lead him to a training room. "I'm Happī Satuji. But call me Miss Satuji for now."

"Not completely! J-just something that can help me progress as a shinobi. You see, I'm becoming a genin next week and so..."

"Ah! I getcha."

In the training room, two large bucket of water on both side of a table. "So the first way to become a medical ninja is knowing the Mystical Palm Technique, aka the Healing Jutsu. The way of mastering it is by pouring your chakra within the injured person."

"Seems simple enough."

She went to a fridge to take out a plate that had a small fish laying there motionlessly. "It isn't. This is why medical ninjas train on their chakra control. The Healing Jutsu relies on very good chakra control. Too much can leave a person out of commission. Here's your first patient." She sat the plate on the table. "Give it a try. Use both hands so it could be easier."

He followed orders. Thanks to his having better chakra control than others, he was able to have the fish flopping in a short period of time. The fish flopped it way to the bucket. "I did it...that was simple-"

"Nuh-uh! You aren't finish." Happī says, getting a much larger fish from out the freezer and sitting it on the table. "This will be much harder. Give it a shot."

"Oh boy."

Shinto then started the healing process. It took some time for this one to heal but at the end, he had it moving in the bucket. "I did it."

"Wow, you did it. Raion was smart to give you to us." Happī noted.

This made Shinto confident in his skills with chakra control. "Is there anything else I can learn?"

"Of course. How about we start that tomorrow? I'm completely free. I can teach you offensive move that'll come in handy."

Shinto liked the sound of that, he nodded with bright smile.

Later, he came to the continuing Legacy of the Green Beast that lives in the Leaf. This man is called Iron Lee, a jounin ninja who mainly uses Taijutsu and intense training. Iron Lee was like a uncle, if not a father figure. He was best friends with Iron Lee daughter who was Platinum Lee ever since he was five years old but once he turn 10 years old, she suddenly disappeared.

"Uncle Lee, Uncle Lee!" He called out. Iron Lee was busy doing one arm pushups but stopped once he saw Shinto.

"Shinto? Ah, Shinto! Whatcha been up to?" Lee says as he stood up. Before Shinto can say anything, he was immediately shushed it. "No wait! Let's talk at Lightning Burger, my treat!"

**Lightning Burger**

Despite 200 years, Lightning Burger has still existed. Even opening up restaurants in the Sunagakure, Iwagakure and other small places. Iron Lee had bought him and Shinto a couple of burgers with some fries. "Make sure you train tomorrow so you can burn this off! So, what you been doing?"

"Stuff." He says as he takes a large bite out of his burger.

Same for Iron Lee as he start talking with his mouth full. "I saw you going to the hospital. Is everything okay?" He says before swallowing.

"Actually yes. I'm going there for some training. Tomorrow, Miss Satuji is going to teach me some more medical stuff."

"Ah! Is this a full-time thing?"

"No! Just part-time!" Shinto exclaimed.

"Why not full-time? Happī is a good nurse and shinobi." Iron Lee defended. "You can learn useful things from her."

"I don't want to be consider as a doctor. I want to be something great...like you." Shinto complimented as he took other bite from his burger.

Iron Lee gladly accepted that compliment with a cheeky smile and light blush. "Thanks for that. Really brighten up my day. But you can still be great and honestly, it is the best option you have."

"Yeah, I know."

**Tomorrow afternoon on a weekend day.**

Happī had equipment ready for Shinto. Scalpes, wooden swords, food pills, healing sprays. Their location was senju park. "Wow, you seem very serious about this. What's the wooden sword for-"

Happī interrupted him by smacking down one of the wooden swords softly on his head. "I thought to take more of an offense approach. Since you said you weren't going completely for the medical route, I thought I should help increase your kenjutsu skills." She says, giving him the wooden sword while picking up the other.

"W-wah! Wait..." Shinto shuddered.

The Nurse looked dumbfounded. "What's wrong now? If you want more ninja training then here it is."

"I just...I'm not...really...I'm scared of..."

"You're scared of fighting?"

He nodded, admitting he was. The atmosphere was thick and the silent was awkward. "Scared of fighting? You confuse me."

A Jounin ninja drop in front of him with dark brown hair, a mask under his chin. On duty, he was wearing the konohagakure flak jacket. His name was Kasai, a Kakashi fanboy. "Tell me kid. Why do you want to be a shinobi?"

Shinto was hesitant to answer that question. "To prove a point."

"And what will that point be?"

"It...a secret. I don't wanna say."

"Well whatever it is, you won't accomplish it."

"I..." Shinto muttered.

Kasai continued. "What if you're on a mission? Your comrades are fighting for their lives? You being there, doing nothing. Will you let them die because of your fear of fighting? Think about it." He pulled up his mask as he waved off lightly at Happī. "Sorry for interrupting. Good luck with the training."

Kasai then went away.

Shinto mind felt flimsy, knew that Kasai was right. This had to chance. Shinto clapped his hands on his cheeks that left a stinging sensation and red hand print. "He...is right. I can't become a ninja if I don't ovecome my fear."

Happī smiled. "That's better! Let's see some hustle."

Shinto kenjutsu and medical skills improve through the week. Now he has been training on a medical jutsu called Chakra Cutter. Wasn't technically a medical support ninjutsu. Actually, it was an offense jutsu that high-class medical-nin use that also requires great chakra control and 3 handseals. It can cut through ninjutsu and increases the lethalness of the blade. "Reaper Hyper Demon Slasher Jutsu!"

"That is a idiotic name." Happī insulted.

Shinto glance at Happī with a deadpan. "Chakra Cutter seem so unoriginal...though. How about Splitter Cutter?"

"Deletion Blade?"

"Reaper Cutter?"

"Yeah, that's better. Reaper Cutter. Now don't get so cocky with this ninjutsu, it can be overpowered."

"I see." Shinto says. "Hey...I wonder...you seem very eager to train me when we first met."

"Well..." She snickered. "I was a fangirl of your old geezer."

"My old geezer?"

"You never heard of your own grandpa? Shinrai Tokya?"

"My grandpa died before I was born..."

"Well yeah. I was a fan of your grandfather. He had charisma, strength, everything. He was called the Windstorm." She explained.

"Why Windstorm?"

"Well, mainly because he use Wind style jutsus. And because he always tell his opponents that "A windstorm is coming your way."" She giggled. "I wanted to be like him when I was a young...but I ended up growing up as nurse, which isn't so bad."

"I guess I'll continue his Legacy." Shinto says as he let out a few chuckles. "Starting tomorrow...I'll complete the Genin Exams, then next the Chuunin...and last Jounin!"

"That's all? You just want to become a strong ninja?"

Shinto nodded his head in delight. "What I told the Jounin a week ago. I wanted to prove a point." The boy taken a stand with a serious smirk decorating his face. "All my life, I was consider as a disappointment! A weakling! A coward. And now I'm gonna prove that big things can come from small beginnings!"

"That's a unique goal. Usually people would consider becoming Hokage to prove they're the best." Happī stated.

Shinto agreed with that fact but shook his head no. "You're right but that's a path...I want something different. Besides, a Hokage is too my work!"

"Shinto!" A name called out. Shinto look over to see his sister heading his way. "C'mon, I cook dinner."

"Alright!" He replied, Shinto waved at Happī. "See ya Miss Happī, thank you for the training!"

Shinto ran in happiness. He couldn't wait to for the Genin exams. Time to surprise everyone.

* * *

**Tomorrow.**

Raion, Kasai, a man name Konaka who was a Chuunin who looks after the Forest of Death during the Chuunin exams, Rai who was a female low class Jounin all stood in a forest. Raion, Konaka, and Rai had a large blue button wrapped around their chest. The students had headbands wrapped their foreheads. "So the way this works." Kasai brought up a bell. "All of you will try to get this bell from me. If you manage, you'll all past. However, my comrades will oppose as body guards. To eliminate them, you must stab a kunai to the button."

"Don't expect us to hold back. Including you, Sakana." Konaka pointed out. Sakana hid her face out of embarrassment that her father was helping her out. Sakana Ai was her full name, her hair was light red and long. Her attire was a short sleeve pink kimino with a red lining with a blue sash. She worn kung fu shoes with black socks. Had a double life for a 12 year. Her parents were tiger parents so around her parents, she was awfully proper. But when they aren't here, she mischievous, a bully, popular. She wasn't that smart when it came to ninja stuff but average when it came to normal studies. "Yeah father, I know..."

Her classmates tried to hold in there laughter while she tried to contain her anger. Shinto had puppy love for her but he never expresses it, knowing he had no chance getting with her. But he could try to be friends for now. "Hey...S-sakana."

"What do you want?" She whispered angrily loud. She often bullies Shinto at school for being a nerd and a coward so she thought she didn't see eye to eye with him.

"I wondering if you want to team up. We could get a better advantage. I-I won't bring if you down, promise!"

"I...whatever. Just don't get so close and like you said...don't bring me down." She whispered.

"I got some tactics if you want know. We should target Raion first, he's a less experience Chuunin."

"No. Let's dodge them all and target the ringleader. That's the only way we could win. If waste our energy on the casualties, we'll fail for sure."

"Well, if you think so..."

"Come at us with intent to kill, alright?" Kasai stated. "Start!"

Smoke blew up after Kasai started the program. Just a second later, the higher ups were gone. That's where all the students begin running into the forest. Sakana and Shinto end up pacing up behind a raven haired boy with the Uchiha crest on the back of his attire. He looked back at the two with a frown as he picked up the pace. That's where a hand grabbed onto the boy's foot and pulled him far deep into the ground, only leaving his head out. "Heh, Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu."

Raion emerge from the ground. "Less experience huh? That really hurts Shinto."

"Sorry! It just..."

Doing the monologue technique Raion flung a couple of shurikens at Shinto while he was talking. "Don't let your guard down!"

Shinto quickly caught on, using his katana to deflect the shurikens. Raion was surprised that he reacted defensively, usually Shinto would coward in fear. Sakana was dumbfounded too, she never saw Shinto fought so this could be something new. Shinto ran on the offensive, attacking with his sword several times. Raion blocked them with a kunai. He then leapt back to avoid a side kick while sending three more shuriken at Shinto. "Multi-Shuriken Jutsu!"

Seeing that the shurikens splitting into several dozens, Shinto and Sakana took cover behind the trees.

"Sakana, you're going after the bell right? Well then go! I'll keep Raion distracted."

As Raion landed, he could see a block of wood at the hole he buried the Uchiha in. He was planning to catch them off guard with the Headhunter jutsu again but Shinto was already heading his way from above. Avoiding a slash, the two went at it again. Shinto look like he was winning until Raion had taken him serious. After parrying Shinto attack, Raion punched him straight in the jaw. As Shinto stumbled back, Raion again burrow his way into the ground before emerging behind Shinto to send Shinto flying with another punch. Shinto quickly regain himself, peforming a backflip while doing so. He then launch a couple of shurikens himself. Raion took no effort to dodge until he realize Shinto did it on purposes that activated a trap he placed when he was taking cover. "Shit!" Raion tried avoiding an onslaught of kunai knives. He jump to jump out the cross-fire to avoid getting damage lethally, however some pierced through his flak jacket and legs. That's where he look up to see Shinto was just waiting for him in the air. Raion was then sent to the ground by a roundhouse kick. "Gah!" He grunted. Shinto landed with his katana still in hand, he rushed at Raion. Raion tried to get up but again, he didn't realize that his arms were pinned down by ice. "Inotenn?!"

"Boop!" Shinto eliminated Raion by pressing his katana blade hard against the blue button, turning it red.

Inotenn Yamanaka, a blonde hair boy with a dark purple crop top and his undershirt and shorts being black. "Nice work there leading him into an attack Shinto. You were great out there."

"Can you let me go?" Raion asked.

"Yeah, release." Inotenn released his ice chakra.

Raion got up, scratching his head awkwardly as he glance at Shinto. "First time fighting and you already got me down. I guess sending you to the medical school was a great idea. Good job Shinto. I'll see you both after the program!" Raion waved as he leapt off into the leaves.

"Thanks Raion-sensei!" Shinto waved him off. He then look over to Inotenn. "Thanks for keeping him down for me."

"No problem!"

Shinto and Inotenn were running cautiously as they stopped to hear a grunt. They then found Sakana struggling against her father. "You will never be a genin with those sloppy movements." Konaka said to his daughter who was wincing in pain on the dirt. "Get up-"

Smoke bombs popped around the area. Shinto picked Sakana on his shoulders as he and Inotenn fled away from Konaka. The three took cover behind some trees, Shinto was healing Sakana with his healing jutsu. "Should've known you became a weak medical ninja..." She made fun of.

"You know, I don't have to heal you."

Sakana glared at Shinto but didn't bother saying anything. Now finished. "There, can I get a thank you?"

"Go to hell."

"Your welcome."

While they were conversating, Inotenn was focusing on his sensor techinque. He sensed Konaka passing right over to Rai who was all getting attacked by mostly all the other students. Kasai was only fighting one. "Guys! Let's get the bell. Kasai is fighting Midori. Konaka went to attack the others."

* * *

**Midori Uchiha POV.**

"My lucky day, I get to face an Uchiha. Midori Uchiha, the grandson of the previous head of the Uchiha clan." Kasai stuffed his hands in his pocket as he glazed at Midori with n emotionless stare. "Where are your comrades? It's foolish to come alone against someone who's superior than you."

"Tch." Midori clicked his tongue. "I'm nobody's inferior. I'm getting those bells."

Midori started the battle by rushing Kasai from the front. Kasai dodged everything that Midori dished out. Kasai retailated with a side kick but Midori leapt above it, swinging a roundhouse while airborne. Kasai adjusted his head back, avoiding the kick before bending up his forearm to block another kick. Meanwhile Midori, taken out a couple of shurikens while skipping back. As he launch them, some deflected into each other, charging their directing. One of them went after the bell while others were used as distractions. Kasai noticed that which cause him to side step out the way. But the ones that were used for a distraction had strings attached to them, Midori pulled back on the strings, making the shurikens come back at Kasai from behind. One targeted at the bells while the other one came at him lethally. Again, Kasai avoid it by jumping over the side. "You're hopeless. You're an Uchiha, right? Meaning you do know the Fireball technique. Wanna see who's superior?"

Midori glared at Kasai because of the insult. "With pleasure."

They both got ready, weaving handsigns at the same time. "Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!" They say simultaneously as they expel a wave of flames from their mouth. The collision cause bigger fire ball to expand, now it was just a test of strength. Shinto, Inotenn, and Sakana finally came to Midori aid. "Wow, too hot..." Shinto covered his eyes.

"Is Kasai on the other side of that fireball?" Sakana asked Inotenn.

"Yeah, I can sense him."

Shinto taken out his sword, taking his sights up the trees. "I'm going in." While doing so, he performed 3 headsigns that cause the silver blade turn the sharp side of the sword dark purple while the other side was completely black. "Ninja Art: Reaper Cutter!"

Leaping over, he found Kasai on the other side of the fireball. Flipping forward, he slashed his Chakra Cutter down on the fire that Kasai was expelling. Kasai eyes widen as he seen Shinto cut the wave that was fueling the fireball. That gave Midori the chance to easily push the fireball toward Kasai. Quickly, Kasai used the substitution jutsu to get out of there. Kasai was now standing on top of a tree branch, looking awfully startle. "Caught of guard. That's what I get for having fun."

He dropped back down. "Can't use chakra. Well then, let's do this."

"Four against one, disadvantage Kasai."

Sakana had summoned several clones while Inotenn, Shinto, and Midori tried to surround the Jounin. Midori attacked first, going for a punch. Kasai stepped out the way before knocking him down with a kick to the back. Shinto attacked from above with his Reaper Blade but Kasai quickly countered by swinging up a roundhouse kick that knocked Shinto out from air. He then took on Sakana and her shadow clones, easily dispatching them. Inotenn emerge from the ground with his hands coming after the bells. Kasai quickly reacted by turning, grabbing Inotenn's wrist. He then push Inotenn face first into the ground while holding Inotenn arm to his back. "You..."

Kasai immediately swung his head back to avoid the katana projectile that was aim for head. "Yikes, too much killer intent."

"Sorry!" Shinto apologized. Midori then caught the katana as he rushing at Kasai. Again, Kasai restorted by skipping away from everybody. Then suddenly, the kids were sent flying away by a strong gust of wind. Inotenn and Midori hit against a tree while Sakana and Shinto barrel into the ground. Rai, the Jounin level shinobi had dropped from a branch with her target button was still blue. Konaka had arrived too, having three kids tied up. "Guess you kids aren't a bright future after all." Rai said.

"Damnit..." Midori slowly got up. "Did they capture the others?" Midori asked. Inotenn then used his sensing skills to find the other students chakra singals.

"No...hiding. They all tried targeting Rai first, just because she's a Jounin level ninja. I could see why." Inotenn also standed up. Same for Shinto and Sakana as they all grouped up together.

"It suicide to take them head on. We gotta retreat. But from the hostages they got, I doubt they'll let us go." Midori stated.

Shinto then got a plan but first he needs to know Konaka chakra efficiency. "Sakana, what's your dad's chakra efficiency?"

"He uses fire release."

_"Good. The girl Jounin uses Wind Style, so if we use smoke bombs to hide ourselves..."_

Shinto whispered the plan in Midori ear, Midori nodded in agreement as he went to tell Inotenn. Shinto it to Sakana. Only Sakana, Shinto, and Inotenn took out smoke bombs. Filling the area with smoke, Rai immediately jumped into the air, preparing a wind jutsu. "Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist!"

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Oh they got us."

He wind only fueled Midori flames. Actually, once they used the smoke bombs, Midori had a shadow clone to use the Fireball technique while the others made their escape. "Using smoke bombs to hid our actions, using shadow clone as a scape goat and to counter the Jounin Wind Release."

"Every chakra nature has their weakness. Wind Release weakness is Fire Release." Shinto stated. The four found the other Genin hiding spot. Some of them being hurt.

Shinto decided to heal and restore their chakra. "We were getting our ass kick by her than Konaka made it worst. Her Wind Style is too strong." A Inuzuka by the name of Okami said who was getting healed by Shinto.

"Wind Release weakness is Fire Release. Shinto..." Midori mumbled. He couldn't believe he was going to ask him for help. Midori was one of the students that doubted Shinto life as a shinobi because of his cowardness. He thought he was weak too since he never display skills until now. Same for Sakana, she was dumbfounded by Shinto's performance and that ninjutsu he was using...it looked too cool and useful for combat. "What was that ninjutsu?"

"My Reaper Cutter? It cuts through chakra. That's how I was able to cut through Kasai's fireball."

"In that case, we're a perfect match against Rai's Wind Style. Does she has any other superior feats? Like Genjutsu, Taijutsu..."

"She uses a metal Bo Staff that helps her gather up wind and to display her kenjutsu. I could probably rival her." A girl name Tanaki who specializes in kenjutsu mostly.

"If we're double teaming Rai, then I could probably help too. My Fang over Fang can possibly breeze through her Wind Release." Okami stated.

"What about Sakana's dad?" One of the other students says.

They all then look at Sakana since she known more info about him. "Well, uh...my dad mainly uses fire nature. He uses brute strength more than anything else." She explained.

"My techinques can match brute strength." Chogin who was part of Akimichi clan said.

"I have a Kekkei Genkai that utilize both Earth and Lightning Release that creates Explosion Release. That could help match up against his brute strength." A orange haired boy name Unika suggested.

"Then it's settle. Once we take them out, we go after the main target."

Finish discussing, it was time to execute the plan. Inotenn had used his sensoring abilites to find their location. They were separate while Kasai waited at the end of the forest. Midori, Shinto, Tanaki and Okami went after Rai while the others took on Konaka. "You finally reveal yourselves again. I'm guessing the others are after Konaka."

Shinto and Tanaki both rushed in first with Okami and Midori are the out field. It was basically a melee fight between the forward attackers and Rai. Shinto was currently out of their league when it came to kenjutsu while Tanaki barely kept up. Shinto was batted away by Rai once she warded of Tanaki attack. Tanaki then slash down two swords downwards at Rai. Rai held up her bo staff horizontally to block both attacks. "Fang Over Fang!"

Rai look over to see a rotating Inuzuka heading hepppr way. She couldn't defend herself so she kicked Tanaki away so she can jump out the way. She then saw flaming shurikens heading her way. "Keep the pressure!" Midori says, now running toward her while weaving headsigns. She easily dispatch the shurikens right before she came facing with a fireball. "Let me give you a lesson. Just because fire can counter wind doesn't mean wind can't counter back." She transfer her wind chakra into Midori's fireball before doing a headsign to cause it to explode. That's where an onslaught of shurikens headed her way. She used her Whirlwind Jutsu as an attempt to stop them but they didn't. "What?"

She barely had enough time to repel the shurikens as they caught up with her even piercing into the blue button. She then realize that the shuirken was purple. "Huh?"

She looks at the three Genin who launch the attack. "You got too careless Rai!" Okami said.

"The Fireball Jutsu was a distraction, allowing the shurikens to closer to the point you couldn't dodge."

"My jutsu made sure you wouldn't counter it with your Wind release." Shinto added on.

"Oh...dammit." Rai muttered, she couldn't believe she was outsmarted by four kids after literally beating a bunch of them before.

Konaka was on the dirt, laid out. Still conscious but exhausted by the odds he face. He then was eliminated by Chogin. Kasai standed alone now. 18 against 1, they all launch an all out attack. However, despite the odds, he overwhelm them. "Can someone please tell me why the Substitution jutsu is consider an E rank jutsu?"

"Despite you guys pathetic effort to take the bell from me. I'm quiet amazed on how you're all coorperating."

Then the bell rung. "Guess it over. You all pass."

"Huh?" They all said.

"I said you all pass. You shown that you can coorperate together which was the main part of the test. So you past."

Later, going out of the forest. All the kids in the classroom recieve a forehead protector with the Leaf symbol on it.

* * *

**So instead of taking Naruto way of the Genin program, I use Boruto's. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Forbidden Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Boruto.**

* * *

Shinto goes home with extreme excitement at the milestone he achieved. He need to tell his sister about it, he wanted her praise.

Once he gotten home, he found out she wasn't there. Confused a bit, he figure that she might've went to the grocery store. As he expect, she did. She came home with a bus load of food with the help of their elder cousin Tadashi Hyuuga. Shinto was surprised to see that much food as his sister sat the groceries on the table. "Elder sister, cousin! Look, look please!"

The boy shown his forehead protector to them both. Torisu didn't seem that happy but she praised him anyway. "Congratulations Shinto..."

Tadashi on the other hand was praising him with huge enthusiasm. "I knew you could do it! I just knew it, the Hanabi descendants continue to achieve greatness!" He says with excitement. He then got down on Shinto level (getting on his knees.) "Continue to push forward. Next you gotta become Chuunin. The Chuunin Exams is within a year, so make sure you fellow the rules and train just as hard. Come down the Hyuuga Temple if you wanna train with me."

"Can you come back for dinner Tadashi?" Shinto asked.

Tadashi shook his head. "Make sure your greedy sister doesn't eat all the food and save me some leftovers. I gotta head to Hokage office with a few other Jounins. See ya Shinto, see ya Torisu." Tadashi waved off as he left their small house. Shinto sighed that his cousin left as he went over to Torisu to help unpack. He then noticed that it was a bit of dried up blood on at the bottom of her skirt. "Torisu, are you okay? You got a bit of blood on your skirt..."

Torisu eyes shifted away, she was very hesitant respond. As she did, she placed her finger onto Shinto's lips. "It's the women's secret. Very forbidden. But, you'll find out once you get older."

Shinto understood as he nodded but he couldn't help to stare at another blood stain at the collar of her shirt. "..."

While she cooked their food, Shinto went out to show his headband to his medical/sword teacher. "Ah~! You pass. That's awesome!"

"The Chakra Cutter technique helped me a lot during the program!"

"So...now you're a Genin, you're gonna ditch dear 'ol teacher for your Jounin." Happī joked.

Shinto shook his head rapidly. "No way! I'll never ditch you. Actually, I want to continue training with you right now! Remember you said you were going to teach me how to make chocolate medicine?"

Happī chuckled. "Yeah, I did say that."

Shinto then spent the rest of his time learning how to make chocolate medicine. He didn't completely perfected it since they had to collect ingredients. Tomorrow morning.

He gotten up to put on a sleeveless white kung fu shirt and tiger claw pants and shoes. To finish it off, he wrapped a scarf around his neck.

Now wanting to see where his shinobi life continues. He opened the front door, he found Kasai, Sakana, and Midori waiting for him. Shinto tongue clicked at the sight of Midori and Kasai. "Oh...wow, what a mismatch. Well, at least Sakana is here." Closing the door behind himself, he greeted his comrades with a wave.

"How ironic. My team is my less favorite people. A cowardly Hyuuga, a distasteful Uchiha, and a dumb double lifer." Kasai seem to rant until he continued. "That's what I would say if Raion and Rai didn't tell me your performances during the program. Midori was willing to work with others unlike how he was back at school. Shinto kenjutsu skills, quick thinking and medical training had really paid off."

Sakana stood there, hoping she would get a compliment too. "Sakana, you have courage and you're willing to fight with others. You're the weakest link of the group." Kasai bluntly says.

Sakana exclaimed. "W-what?!"

"As Raion told me. Instead of trying your best to be popular, you should focus more on your ninja studies." Kasai continued as they picked up the conversation elsewhere.

Sakana had a downcasted frown after being called the weakest out of the group. "You sound like my parents..."

"Really? Do you want to be a shinobi because of your parents?" Kasai asked.

"Well no, I do want to become the Future Hokage."

"Not unique but not a bad goal. What about you Midori?"

"...I want to become a Hokage too."

Midori side glance at Sakana who was glaring at him once he brought up the Hokage title. "What about you Shinto? Didn't you say you want to prove a point?" Kasai recalled.

"Yeah, I did. I want to prove that I could be a splendid ninja. Ya know, many people doubted me." Shinto says, looking at both Midori and Sakana. Kasai then assign them for a mission which was simple community work. Picking up trash in the lakes. "Oh god! This is so lame. I expected to be a ninja, not some litter picker..."

"Sakana..." Shinto says, going over to the hot tempered girl. "Can you tell me about the women's secret?"

"...What?"

"I saw a blood stain on her dress and I asked her about it. She said-"

Spit flew out his mouth as Sakana hand slapped against his cheek. "You don't ask a girl about that!"

She stormed away, leaving the rest of the trash for Midori and Shinto to pick up. Later Shinto founded Sakana leaning against. "...Torisu was right when she said the secret was forbidden. So, sorry for asking."

"Hmph." She pushed herself off the tree. "I guess even the nerdy ones aren't innocent. And you still wear that stupid scarf?"

"Well..." He smiled, taking the scarf off. "That means we have something in common, right? You aren't so innocent too but..."

Sakana heated up when Shinto start wrapping his scarf around her neck. "that's what makes you cool, right?"

The girl was so flustered that she couldn't even get a word out, Shinto smacked her back playfully while laughing. "I'm just joking about the non-innocent part! Shinto is always keeps his innocence! The scarf is special cause my mother use to wear it. If you don't want it, give it back please! And sorry again, I won't ask the forbidden secret."

"..." Sakana looked at Shinto's name that was made on the red scarf. Shinto was going to pick up the trash.

Midori was already finish with his section, now he was just wondering how Shinto was so strong. "I don't get it. Have I been lacking off or Shinto has gotten better."

In the Genin exam, he was basically the highlight reel. He eliminated Raion, given credit of eliminating Rai since it was basically his Chakra Cutter Jutsu that made the other students shurikens cut through her wind release and eliminate her. "What? Jealous? Or maybe you have been slacking off."

"No, I always train but he...he was always scared to fight but yesterday, he left everybody dumbfounded."

"Being scared doesn't stop a person from improving. Maybe he was strong from the start and just needed someone to tell him that it's okay to fight." Kasai replied to Midori statement. "If you're looking to challenge him, I wouldn't mind."

Now that he has Kasai permission, he tied up his bag of garbage and gave it to his sensei. Shinto tied up his and Sakana's garbage bag after picking up the rest of it. "I didn't need your help." Sakana says vulgarly.

Shinto responded with a jittery smile. He then look up to see Midori heading his way. His eyes were unexpectedly cold and stoic like he wanted to murder Shinto. "Shinto. I ask for a challenge."

"..." Shinto stood up. "Is Kasai okay with this?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't got permission." Midori replied, now grinning. "What? Scared that I'll beat you."

Shinto knew that Midori was trying to tempt him. Sakana backed up, letting the two settle whatever action they were going to start. Shinto was nervous but their is no way he was backing down after what he displayed yesterday, besides Sakana was right there. Chickening out wasn't an option. "N-nah! I'm scared that I'll hurt you! Bring it!"

Shinobi hand to hand combat, the two boys brought up the Seal of Confrontation. The two boys glared at each other intensely. Shinto attacked first with a punch. Midori was able to duck under it while getting behind him. They both turned with Midori swinging a roundhouse kick, Shinto was able to react to it by blocking the kick with his forearm. Shinto stepped back while adjusting his head backwards to avoid a backhand. Shinto responded with a jab, Midori parried it with his hand but couldn't react to the next one that collided into his cheek. He kept his composure as he retaliated with a side kick to Shinto ribcage. Shinto was then knocked up a bit by an hard uppercut. He quickly caught his his footing by doing a backflip.

Midori leapt at Shinto, raining down a couple of kicks while airborne. He was shield himself with his arm but was being push back while doing so. Midori then used Shinto forearms in his advantage by standing on them for just a second so he can flip behind Shinto while taking his sword. However, Shinto somehow predicted that to happen as he quickly got a kunai and perform the handsigns for the Chakra Cutter. As both turned, Shinto was able to cut his katana in half with the kunai, the Uchiha eyes widen as he was sent rolling across the grass by a spin kick. Shinto then caught the blade of his katana. Kasai claims that Shinto has quick thinking. Shinto ran and stomped his foot at Midori, he quickly rolled out the way as he taken out two kunai knives. The two boys clashed with each others with the blades so swift and straightforward to the point they were looking like they were dancing. After one swing from Shinto, Midori leapt away to use the Phoenix Flower Jutsu to fire off a couple of fireballs. Some of them were cancel out by Shinto's Reaper Cutter while the rest was aim below the Hyuuga's feet which caused a smoke screen. Shinto had to get back some so he wouldn't get ambush by any surprise attacks. Seemingly that what Midori went for as shurikens were heading straight toward him, Shinto deflected them with his blade but didn't knew they were only for a distraction. Midori gripped on the kunai that Shinto had on the reaper cutter activated, he then strike with a backhand that cause Shinto to stumble back while his kunai was taken away from him. However the jutsu was released once it was snatched from his hand. But before Midori could follow up with another attack, a shadow clone bursted from the ground, hitting Midori straight in the chin with an uppercut. Being sent into the air, Shinto leapt after him. Midori was able to regain himself while in the air but. "Alright, enough."

"Huh?" They both said, falling onto the ground. Kasai told them to do the Seal of reconciliation, which they did. Midori was a bit hesitated to do so but did anyway. He still felt skeptical despite the display between.

"Isn't that nice? I bet both your grandfathers would be rolling in their graves if they saw you both." Kasai noted. Shinto and Midori was confused by that statement. Considering the fact that Shinto grandfather died before he was born and Midori grandfather who died two years ago never talked about Shinto's grandfather. "If you didn't know, your grandfathers were on the same team as well...except...they weren't nice to each other from what I was told."

"Tch, whatever..." Midori scoffed as he then went away. Meanwhile, Sakana was astonish by their performance that slowly made her feel less confident in her skills.

Kasai scratched his head as he watched Midori go away. "Guess I stand half corrected. Let's continue training and doing missions okay?"

Sakana and Shinto then parted ways from their sensei. Shinto and Sakana were walking home together. "So...did I look cool?" Shinto spoke up, wanting to break the silence between the two.

Sakana feeling very doubtful about her own skills made her mad when Shinto wanted an improvable of his. "Why don't you shut the hell up!" She snapped. Shinto squinted. He didn't jump or anything since anger was a common trait of Sakana's. "Why are asking me that? Are you trying to make me look bad than I already am?!" She continued to rant.

"No? Why are you so angry? If you're still mad about that entire forbidden secret thing then I'm sorry again-"

"No!" She interrupted him. "You...you being a show off and everything!"

That rise an baffle eyebrow as Shinto stopped. "I don't get what you mean..."

Sakana stopped as well, glaring at Shinto with a fierce glaze. "You showing off! Before the Genin program, you were a straight up coward. Being considered the weakest kid in class and now...you fighting evenly with Midori who is a Uchiha prodigy!? You're so stuck up that it pisses me off now!"

Shinto again was confused by her statements. In the ninja academy, he was made fun of being a coward crybaby with the spear-header being Sakana mainly and sometimes Midori when they face against each other back at the academy. "So...you don't like me when fight..? If that the case...shouldn't you dislike Midori too? I mean, I don't want you to but..."

"That's difference. He was never coward!"

Shinto wasn't a fond of Sakana using the word "coward" against him continuously and now she was comparing him to Midori, one who used to doubt him too. It was really hurting his feelings. "You're so cold...and indecisive! If you despise and made fun of me because I was a coward before then why do I still look like garbage to you when I show that I can handle myself?! Are you mad that I don't wanna be everybody's punching bag anymore?" Tears was flowing from his eyes. He thought if he did show he could do something, Sakana would actually have a positive feeling toward him. He did liked Sakana despite the bullying, he thought that she only acted that way because of her strict parents. Sakana was speechless, she didn't want to admit that she was just jealous that he was actually was better than her but right now it didn't look so good either since people were staring. "Gimme back my scarf! I thought to give it to someone special but clearly it isn't you!"

"Fine! I didn't like it anyway!" She took the scarf off her neck, throwing it straight at Shinto. He took it and immediately home. Probably the first time Sakana felt bad for what she done. She hadn't hurt someone feelings to the point they called her out on and had them crying angrily. Not only that, people were looking at her weirdly. She immediately stormed home before she bursts under this weird sense of pressure.

Torisu caught her brother coming in with the waterworks and angry expression. She got up and caught him into her arms. "Shinto? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

"I'm- I'm o-okay! Just a bit mad..." He wiped the tears away, trying to look less mad.

"Because...?"

"I...got into a fight, that's all. I'm going to Happī for some training...I'll be back in a minute."

A while later, Kasai who was eating a bow of ramen that he gotten from Ichiraku Ramen was found by Konaka. His slammed his hand on the table that Kashi was sitting at just to get his attention. Kashi kept a stoic expression. "Ya know, a simple hello would've suffice."

"I'm furious with your team Kashi already. Why Sakana came back home, saying she got into a fight with one of her partners."

"Well. You can't expect them to get along on their first day." Kashi said.

This still had Konaka pissed, actually he was only mad because someone tried to fight her. "From what she told me, she got a fight into a boy. If he put his hand on my daughter, then I'll kick his ass."

"I don't think that'll make the situation better."

"Then do something about it! If you aren't going to be responsible then you don't deserve to have a team or be a Jounin!"

_"Says the Chuunin."_ Kasai thought. "Alright, alright I'll go talk to them tomorrow."

The next day, 10:25 am. The atmosphere was thick between Sakana and Shinto. The katana that broken yesterday, Shinto was attaching the blade back with glue and very thick tape. While Sakana was sitting on the grass the field had. "Alright, who started it?"

"I did nothing wrong..." Shinto pointed out. "Sakana was being cruel, calling me a show off."

"Isn't that a small reason to start an argument?" Kasai stated.

"No, she snapped at me because I can fight. Calling me a stuck up because I don't want to be a loser."

Sakana didn't say anything, knowing this argument wasn't in her favor despite anything she say.

Kasai probably knew why Sakana reacted that way but he wanted to hear it from her. "Sakana, why do you feel that way?"

Sakana hesitated to say anything but did as she let out a sigh "I...I was jealous, okay? I didn't want to be the "weak link" of the group." She says, mocking Kasai words. Kasai then scratched the back of his head out of guilt of saying that.

"B-but...I..I think you're awesome! That's why I asked if you think I'm cool or not!" Shinto replied but then he sighed. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way though..."

Sakana frowned, hating that Shinto apologized. But she sucked it up and look away. "I'm sorry too."

"Now that's better, you two-"

"I'm also sorry." Midori spoken up. They all look at Midori who had a blank stare. "Just like Sakana, I've also felt a shred of jealousy out of superiority. I thought I was better than you both which isn't the case. Despite who is stronger or weak, we should treat each other as equal."

Kasai was surprised to hear Midori give out an inspirational speech. This what they needed, get together. "Right. Just like Midori said, we should treat each other like equals."

That speech kept the team together, for now. Today was like yesterday, missions, training, eat, sleep. It was awkward between Shinto and Sakana because of that argument, Shinto again tried to speak with Sakana. " So Sakana, are we cool?"

"Yeah..." She rolled her eyes.

"Want my scarf back?"

"Tch, no."

"C'mon, take it!"

Shinto wrapped the scarf back around Sakana neck. Again, she was flustered how Shinto was acting and she didn't understand why until she remember when Shinto was talking about 'someone special to him.' "Are you hitting on me?"

His face heated red at the fact she thought of that. "H-huh?"

"I ask if you're hitting on me. If so, my dad would incinerate you-"

"I'm n-not hitting you! I-it just...I think you're cool!" Shinto was lying through his teeth. While he did thought cool, he does have a crush on her. "A-and I thought to get to know you b-better!"

"...okay. We could be friends, only if you teach me how to control my chakra better."

"That is it? Are you trying to become a medical-nin too?" Shinto ask out of curiosity.

"Hell no! I can't run up trees! I can't control it precisely like you. My dad told me I wouldn't be able to use Ninjutsu if I can't master this hard task."

Shinto and Sakana went to a forest, she already knew about focusing her chakra within her feet to stick on the tree bark before running up there. Unfortunately, she didn't put enough chakra in which caused her to fall. "Too little, try putting more." Shinto says, helping up Sakana on her feet.

Sakana attempted again, actually managing to get higher then she was before. Again, she failed with her feet breaking through the tree bark. "Dammit!" She fell but was able to land on her feet this time. "Okay, what was that about?"

"Too much, try again until you reach to the top. This is basically experience training. Once you get to the precise chakra control, you'll get it. Just picture this, if your feet feels too fast, that means you're using too much chakra. If your speed still feels the same, that means you use too less. Try again."

She rolled her eyes as she attempted again and again and again. The only time she manage to get to the top is when she was almost exhausted and out of chakra. "Hey, pale head..." She says, hitting upside his head to wake him up. As he did, she pointed at the highest point of the tree that had a kunai stabbed through the tree bark. "Take me home...I feel like I'm on the brink of death..."

She could barely stand on her feet from the chakra strain. Luckily Shinto was there to keep her up and to restore her some of her chakra. He then helped Sakana back home. Sakana giggled all nervous like. "What's so...funny?"

"Sorry."

"Eh?" Shinto exclaimed. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry about yesterday and I'm actually being sincere." Sakana replied.

Shinto then chuckled nervously at that statement. "You do-"

"Yeah, I actually do." She says interrupting him. "What I said yesterday was cruel and all the stuff, making fun of you at school wasn't okay either." Sakana said in the most genuine way possible, Shinto found this weird to see the most angsty girl in school so calm and empathetic. It was actually beautiful in his eyes but he quickly shook those thoughts away once they finally reached to her house. "See you tomorrow Shinto."

"Yeah, see ya..." He waved off. As he went back home, he found the door completely locked. Banging on it, nobody didn't answer. He climbed in the window instead, now wondering if Torisu is asleep on not. He heard faucet water running and saw the bathroom light was on. He then caught Torisu rising her hands off, however what she was cleaning off wasn't pleasant. Her hands and shirt was soak in blood, now Shinto wasn't that oblivious. "Torisu...?"

Torisu jumped up after being startle, with her eyes widen, she gave Shinto an awfully guilty look. "S-shinto! Why d-did you barge into the bathroom lik-"

"It was already open..." He said coldly. There was no excuse for whatever intent his sister done that made her a murderous mess. She was no ninja, so killing for the greater good was out of the question. "W-why is there blood on you?" He was slowly backed up.

She immediately grabbed onto Shinto's wrist tightly, preventing him from running away. "I didn't expect you to find out this quickly. I just got this job." Her personality and expression had a sudden shifted coldness. Shinto was confused by the fact she said "job." Did she became a ninja and was sent on a ruthless mission? "What I'm going to tell you needs to be a secret kept between us. It's for a greater good that you have to understand."

"Do...you hurt people?"

She covered his mouth with her hand to keep him silent. "Yes, I hurt people. But like I said, it's for a good cause so you need to understand."

Shinto was getting annoyed that she was covering his mouth again to prevent him from talking. She could see that Shinto was getting angry. "Listen, how do you think we're gonna live with no money?! Thanks to our terrible parents for being so bad, we could barely-"

Shinto smacked her hand away out of anger. "My mom wasn't terrible so stop saying that!"

Torisu sometimes called their mother mean names out of anger. She despise their mother because her suicidal act over an abusive man and because she left them. It was not until then Torisu told their father out for their crimes. Torisu grabbed on her brother shirt, pulling him close. "I'm the only person you have now and I'm the only one who can take care of us! So please, pretend that this never happen."

"What...do you even do?"

"I'm a Mercenary but unfortunately I'm not that good at it because I get so much blood on my clothes. Now that I've gotten a good amount of money, I could buy more suitable combat clothes." Torisu says while leaving the bathroom.

Shinto was confused though. Torisu was a Jounin level ninja so why did she needed to become a Mercenary for someone to gain money when she could be a regular ninja? She put her bloody shirt in a laundry bag that had many of their clothes within them. Shinto hated this, she wasn't acting like her normal self. "Torisu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm just angry at the fact you found out about this earlier. I didn't want you to think that I'm a criminal which I am. I could face life in prison for this..."

"Then why won't you just stop? You're a Jounin level ninja..." Shinto questioned.

It was a little while of silence from Torisu until she in front of Shinto on her knees. "Shinto, I need you to make a promise to me. You want to be a shinobi, right? Then I can't have you to stop. I want you to continue training, getting stronger. More hardships are going to come, I also want you to promise me that you'll never speak of this to anyone."

She completely ignored his question that had him confused. It been several weeks now since then, he couldn't help to think that his sister was working secretly for someone that has people getting killed. If it was AnBu foundation, then it wouldn't make any sense why she would keep it from her brother. Water then splashed in his face that sent him back to his senses. It was about time to have some bromance. Ironically funny, this was the first time Shinto ever had this experience, same for Midori who usually wants to focus more on his goals. All the boys and girls were in separate rooms that had indoor hot springs. He was splashed again by Midori. "Spacing out in the hot tub? What's on your mind?"

"Oh! Sorry! This was my first time being doing something like this so I'm nervous, hehe..." Shinto chuckled.

"Same, really weird." Midori agreed as he splashed water in Shinto's face. Shinto frowned, splashing water back in his face. Acting like a bunch of kids which they are that but it seem like an unlikely friendship because of different personalities. Next thing they seen was Chogin, using the human boulder jutsu to roll increasingly fast with Bakkura running on top of him. "Hold up! Stop!" Midori and Shinto said simultaneously.

But it was too late when Chogin roll up a ramp made from ice. Shinto and Midori tried to get out but blasted out anyways once they made the splash.

Inotenn snickered. "Sorry guys, they wouldn't stop bothering me." He apologized. Shinto laughed while getting up, Midori was a bit steamed. Bakkura shooting from under the water. "Chill out man, do you want to end up like a sad-sack like Unika or a buzz kill like Shisuki.

"I'm not a buzz kill! I'm just not great with social groups!" Shisuki shouted.

"You guys! She's out here! Come check it out." Okami called.

"Who?"

"Okuru Shimura!"

After saying that, Bakkura being the first one trying to get out the tub with Chogin pulling behind. Shinto didn't knew who that was while Midori went to go put on his clothes his eyes. Out of curiosity, Shinto wrapped a towel around his waist like the others and went to go see to. A girl with a short white Yutaka and long loose hair, natural warm undertone. A forehead protector was wrapped her neck instead. It wasn't many people surrounding her but some was taking pictures from a distance. The guys were complimenting here, calling her beautiful, hot, a goddess, can she be my senpai. "Who is she?"

After asking that, they look at him confusingly. "You're a bigger buzz kill then Shisuki, Shinto! How the hell you don't who's Okuru Shimura?!"

Shinto scratched his head awkwardly. "Well, why is she so famous?"

"Well one, she the daughter of the Hokage for one, she is hot, and she played the main role of hit movie called Subete Jashinist."

Subete Jashinist was a horror movie about a religious extremist who tried to spread the word of Jashin. Only a girl tried to join (who Okuru played) until she realized that the extremist was a sadistic murder. It ends with Okuru being the final girl like most horror movie tropes. "Guess I should watch it som-"

"Shh, shh! I think she's looking at us!"

After Okuru got her dango dumplings stick she turned and looked over to see boys with nothing on but towels. "Hey senpai!" They yelled except for Shinto. The sight of many boys who were almost naked had her cheeks hued red. Sheepishly she ran off. Bakkura chuckled as he look over to Shinto who looks like he experience million blades to the stomach. Then he noticed a foot between his legs. Shinto body went limp and fell as he held his hands on his crotch. "YOU BITCH! WAS THAT NECESSARY?!" Bakkura yelled at Sakana.

She look at Bakkura with a very stoic stare. "Yeah, it was definitely necessary. I don't want Shinto ending up like a pervert."

It was not too soon that team Kasai collected back together, Shinto was still feeling the effects of that low-blow. "Uurgh..."

"You okay?" Midori asked.

"No! You must haven't heard when I got kick straight below the belt!" Shinto cried.

"Couldn't you just heal yourself?"

"Oh, yeah.."

Currently the boys are working on their Taijutsu while Sakana worked on ninjutsu with Kasai. Kasai held a dozen of chakra papers that determined what's the holder chakra nature affinity. "Pour your chakra within this. From the look of it, it'll determine your chakra nature affinity." Kasai handed Sakana a chakra paper. "Your chakra nature affinity is what you're more capable with. Likewise, me and Midori chakra nature affinity are Fire Release. Shinto, I currently don't know. However, just because it your main affinity doesn't mean you're capable of learning other chakra natures. Like me, I know Fire, Wind and Water Style. As a ninja, you must know how to adapt otherwise your same skill set could be read like kindergarteners book. So right now, let's see what is your chakra nature."

Sakana nodded as she poured her chakra into the paper. The paper became completely damp. "Water release, classy." Kasai mumbled.

"Hell yeah! That means I can be like Tobirama or Mizume!"

"Water release can be used defensively and offensively. I want you to learn this jutsu here." Kasai walked over to a tree as he performed a two handseal jutsu that allowed Kasai to expel a blast of strong volume of water that launched if it was a torpedo. The sheer force blasted down the tree. "That's called Torpedo Piercing Jutsu. While you practice that on that, I'm going to head over to Shinto."

He went over to Shinto while calling him over. Like he told Sakana, he said the same to Shinto, giving him a chakra paper. Shinto chakra affinity was Wind release like Rai Sarutobi and his grandfather. He taught Shinto the Sickle Weasel Technique. Midori then groaned. "Alright! I'm going to stay what we've been thinking. Why the hell are we training our asses off but never showcase them on real missions!"

Sakana agreed. "Yeah, I agree, all the stuff we've been doing is community work."

"Just gotta deal with it. These missions will only suffice Genin which is you guys are." Kasai stated. He then sighed. "But it has been a month so I'll see what I could do."

That was the only notice they could get. Unfortunately, they didn't get any new mission that involve ninja stuff so today, it was just going to be a regular day. Shinto was walking aimlessly, wondering if he should train on Taijutsu by himself or Kenjutsu with Happī. He then bump into a boy with a suit, only slightly taller than him. "Watch yourself peasant."

He was shoved back by the person he encounteres, Shinto was going to respond negatively but he decided to let it go. "My apologies."

Despite the apology, the offender wanted to insert dominance. "You see this?" He pulled out a forehead protector from his suit. "I'm a shinobi too despite my other work, so I advise you to make sure this won't happen again."

Shinto then remembered something. He watched Subete Jashinest yesterday on on-demand. The guy who is threatening him was one of the co-star in that movie. Jericho 'Toma' Natsu. He was also Okuru's boyfriend.

"I already apologize so keep your egotistical threats to yourself! Jerk!" Shinto snapped, now purposely bumping into his shoulder while walking past him. Jericho wasn't having that, he turned Shinto back toward him before punching him straight in the jaw.

Shinto stumbled back by the punch. Jericho being arrogant, he taunted Shinto. "You want more bitch-"

Shinto foot hit his shin that cause him to stumble and fall heavily on his backside. Jericho groaned as he look up at Shinto. "That wasn't fair!"

"You suckered punch me. So I was only being even!" Shinto barked back.

Jericho slowly gotten up like if he was going to attack again, Shinto was ready but the scrap was stopped by the main stsr. "If he apologized then there's no point of fighting." Okuru says. She then stared at Shinto with glare. "You were one of those perverts that were staring at me from the boys hotsprings."

"What?!" Jericho exclaimed. Growling, he was going to lash out at Shinto until Okuru pulled him back by collar. "You think you could gawk at my girlfriend and get away with it!"

"It was only a curious stare. If you don't like guys gawking at your girlfriend, then tell her to stop looking good!" Shinto again insulted. He left Okuru speechless while Jericho tried to break free so he could get his hands on him.

He then saw Sakana running up behind him. As she walk beside him, she glance back at Okuru and Jericho. "What did you say to her? That bitch looks so shaken, haha." Sakana laughed.

"Sakana, language!" Shinto said.

"Don't care! I hate rich people, especially her! I bet she's using her dad position to get closer to the Hokage title." Sakana ranted.

"Yeah..." Shinto muttered. "Hey, you want to train together? Since we have a free day, I think it's best if we work on our Taijutsu."

"Yeah." She nodded. "I think we should. I just learn my dad's Fire element yesterday and I need someone to torch." Sakana joked. As Sakana and him continue to walk, they saw Midori talking to...the Hokage while Kasai had watch over them. Not too long that the Hokage spotted the others. It not known what he said to Midori afterwards but then he took his leave. "Y-you were talking to the Hokage? Dammit! I wanted his autograph." She complained.

"Should I tell them?" Midori said.

"Go ahead..." Kasai allowed.

Midori sighed. "I'm becoming the Hokage's apprentice."

"Whaa?!" Sakana and Shinto said simultaneously. "B-but that's cheating!" Sakana shouted.

Shinto found that strange, was Midori that good that he was acknowledge? He found it understandable though. Midori wasn't any slacker and obviously obtain the Sharingan anytime soon. That only makes Shinto want to train twice as hard. He went for Iron Lee for advice, surprisingly it was helpful however it came with a extremely harsh cost.

Like he thought about earlier, he needed to train harder but mainly on his physical state. "Hachimon!" Shinto punched the tree repeatedly.

"The hell is a 'Hachimon.'" Sakana asked.

"A power up that increases physical capabilities, however it put harsh strain on the body. So I gotta..." He punched the tree again but it put a pain onto his knuckles. "Ouch ouch! Ehehe...you want to learn it too?"

"Whatever it is, it sounds very terrible. I want to get strong but not in the most painful way. Once you unlock it, I'll think about it." Sakana says as she got up and soon went away. "I'll gonna go train with my dad for a while. Let's talk later."

As Sakana left, Shinto was going to leave the training bump into someone. Again, it was the ruby eyed girl from earlier. Her sudden appearance startle him as he tripped against a tree. "O-oh, it's you. Okuru, right?"

"Is that a joke? Are you pretending not to know me?"

Shinto got up, scratching hid head awkwardly. "No...? I mean- Is that a problem?"

"No. Just use to everyone knowing me." Okuru replied. She then glance over to the direction Sakana left. "Your red hair friend is smart to deny your request?"

Shinto looked a bit devastated. "...really?"

"Yesh. Either that or she's lazy, huehue." Okuru giggled.

"Hm...can I help you?"

"Oh...nothing. _Just asking if you want to hang out?"_

Shinto baffled when she asked, his inner self had a negative vibe. **"She's only trying to start things between you and Jericho! Don't trust her."**

Okuru had had scroll in her hands. "Wanna ride my hover board?"

"..."

**_Meanwhile with Midori._**

After the others left, the Hokage Jōkara Shimura had reunited with him. "Sorry that I left earlier, I just didn't want to make things awkward with you and your comrades."

Midori let out a sigh of relief, glad that his friends weren't jealous obessive weirdos. Sakana reaction was obvious but she didn't seem too angry about it. "You know why I picked you to be my apprentice, young Midori?"

"Because I have potential of becoming a strong Hokage?"

"Exactly. Your grandfather, the previous head of the Uchiha clan was a very strong leader. And I predict that once his time is up, your very talented brother will take over." Jōkara said.

For some reason, the thought of Shinto came to his head. Shinto was his actual equal when it came to normal Taijutsu but was overwhelm when Shinto shown that he could use Gentle Fist. "Can I ask? If you knew about me from the reports that Kasai has given you, didn't you read about Shinto as well?"

"I did. But..." Jōkara glance over to Shinto who was standing on his daughter hoverboard while she tried to help him keep his balance. "Unlike you, he won't have visual prowess. He's a failure as a Hyuuga and after a few years or probably earlier, he'll only become a forgotten memory."

Midori had glance at Jōkara with an small narrow glare. "Apologies if that offended you but I'm only being truthful. The shinobi world is only about power. Without power, there's no chance of surviving. Why do you think all of the people count on shinobi?" Jōkara asked rhetorically. He then continued. "Because these people are weak. They count on us to survive because they know without us, they'll die. You get what I'm saying? The weak die while power prevails. Shinto only became a Genin because of the group effort but watch how you'll distance yourself in power."

Hearing what Jōkara said gave the 12 year old Uchiha mix feelings. The position was great but he didn't like how he was trashing Shinto for no apparent reason. "What about your daughter? Isn't she a Chuunin already?"

"Why yes, she is. Been a Chuunin since she was 8 years old. But Okuru has her problems that I cannot accept. Still, I keep my eyes on her cause of her high potential within her."

What has Midori learn today? He learn that Jōkara was a bit power hungry.

**_With Shinto and Okuru._**

The girl kept holding on Shinto hand so he wouldn't lose his balance, she laughed at how hard Shinto tried to stay steady. "Hahaha, your killing me with this Shinto!"

Shinto blushed embarrassingly. "So many people are staring, it hurts!" He says sheepishly.

Now losing complete balance, he fell forward with the hoverboard flinging backwards. Luckily, Okuru was there to save Shinto from more embarrassing stares by catching him. "T-thank you."

"You're such a train wreck." Okuru giggled.

"I'm really am..." Shinto chuckled nervously.

It was not too long that Jericho found them together but before he could do anything, Okuru already explained that they were just hanging out. Jericho being straightforward. "I don't want you to hang out with that scrub."

"What's wrong with me? I didn't do anything wrong." Shinto piped in.

"You're only a fucking groupie! Why don't you know get a life?" Jericho spazzed out.

Shinto stared at Jericho as if he was stupid. "A groupie? I remember YOUR girlfriend coming to me. Maybe she wants to be my groupie." He joked, only wanting to get under Jericho skin. The other people who were overhearing the verbal exchange, laughed. Shinto wasn't really a person who threw out insults but something about this guy was just so irritating.

Okuru blushed out of embarrassment as she restrain herself from attacking Shinto. "S-shut up! Jericho, I've already said it. If you have a problem with me hanging out with other people, then it's best if we break apart."

Hearing that she threaten to end off the relationship, Shinto decided to separate himself from them this. Despite Jericho egotistic behavior, he at least be respectful toward Okuru at least. "Okuru, we're gathering too much attention. Besides, I need to do something important."

Okuru felt skeptical about that statement but looking at the situation now, she let it go. "Goodbye then."

Shinto waved off goodbye while running off. But while going away, he stared straight at Jericho who had a death stare on him. _"Is he that mad?"_

He tried to get away, he had too much things on his mind anyway. 10:25 pm, Shinto laid on the ground, body exhausted and sore. It was only a matter of time his medical-teacher look upon him. "You look like crap, Shinto. What are you doin out past curfew?" Happī asked.

Shinto sat up while letting out a sigh. "Just trying to keep up in the ranks. One of my comrades had became the Hokage apprentice and I don't want to be left behind."

"Word of advice. Don't over train yourself, it could be bad for your body." Happī says, going down to heal her star and only student. "By the way, shouldn't you happy?"

Shinto hesitanted, not because he wasn't happy but something else. "Hey...you remember when Kasai ranted on me for being scared?"

"Mm yeah?" Happī find it confusing that Shinto brought it up.

"What if I told you that...I'm even more scared now?"

Happī causally sat beside Shinto. "Why are you? Did someone hurt you?"

"No. I've haven't been saying it but...I've been feeling depressed lately." Shinto says. Happī didn't think she'll hear that from Shinto after all the enthusiasm he has been showing through the past month. Truth is, Shinto occasionally went through panic attacks after finding out what his sister has been doing a month ago. He was just afraid of people finding out who she was or any enemies coming after them. He just lived in fear of being assassinated. "I'm just scared that something bad is going to happen...

She was baffled by that. "What makes you think that?"

"Nevermind. I gotta go. Do you have any time tomorrow?" Shinto stood up.

"No unfortunately, some shinobi had went on a dangerous mission and I need to help treat them." Happī says.

Shinto sighed but nodded in understanding. The boy went home, deciding to sleep the rest of the night off. Coming in from the front door, the house phone ringed. Shinto picked up, answering it. "Hello...?"

**"I know who you are."**

"What?" Shinto said.

**"Shinto Tokya Hyuuga? Right? The son of a criminal. Your father has a debt to pay.** **And you..."**

The boy was forcefully turnt around, sharing in terror in the face. "will pay it..."

It was Okuru pulling a prank, she laughed at the look of Shinto face. It was like he was going to have an heart attack. "Why...how..."

"That's what you get for calling me your groupie." She nudged her fingers on his forehead.

Shinto frowned. "It was just a joke! What you did almost gave me a heart attack! How did you even get my ph- pft! How do you know where I stay at?"

"I have my ways."

Shinto didn't know how to respond to that, all he did was walk past her to see if Torisu was here. "It past curfew, shouldn't you go home?"

Okuru giggled as she picked up the TV remote while sitting on the couch. "You're so lame."

Like always, Torisu wasn't here. So he was stuck here with Okuru. "I'm sorry that I am but being around you causes trouble, no offensive."

"You're saying like I intentionally wanted this to happen. The only thing I want friend is friends too."

Shinto sat beside Okuru to see what she was watching. "That's nice but your boyfriend is a jerk. If he sees you in my house, he'll flip."

"Then I'll just break up with him, simple as that."

Shinto cringed at how bluntly she said that. "Don't do that! That would be cruel."

"No it wouldn't. He isn't allowing me to have friends is cruel and I'll be fine cutting him out of my life."

Shinto scratched his head. "When you put it that way...I guess you're right."

Okuru snorted. "You're so nice, it hurts."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Immaturity can be a negative factor of kindness. Being too kind can cause emotional blindness. Like for an example, I could be publically known as a cold-hearted serial killer, you being kind let me in your house...and suddenly you turnt for something while I have an knife in my hand." Okuru joked.

Shinto suddenly saw a kitchen knife in Okuru's lap, was she serious? Whatever it was, he shriek like a little girl once quickly grabbed it. He tripped over his own foot when trying to run away. Okuru pounce onto his back. "Wha! What are you-"

"Calm down! It isn't real! See?" She pushed the blade hard on his back to show that it was made of plastic. She then snorted, trying to contain her laughter.

Shinto let out a small nervous chuckle. "Wow...you really...got me there."

"But, do you see what I mean?" Okuru got up.

"Yeah, I...do."

Later, Shinto had gotten himself to bed with a sudden someone laying behind him. Shinto fidgets his foot on his bed out of nervousness that a girl who pull sadistic jokes was laying beside him. "Uhh...do you want me to make you a pallet...?"

The white haired body completely went crimson when he felt her arms wrapped around his waist as he shivered when he felt her breath running on his neck. "Nope~! I'm fine here!"

Shinto felt extremely uncomfortable as he broken away from her grasp, rolling off the bed afterwards. "I'm sleeping on the floor!"

He grabbed some covers out of his closet to make himself a pallet on the floor. "Goodnight!"

After a bit, Shinto couldn't bring himself to sleep knowing that Torisu is out there doing something immoral. "Can't sleep?" Okuru asked.

Shinto sighed. "Yeah."

"Well then. Perfect time to talk!" Okuru says.

"Okay then." Shinto replied. "So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

He turned to her direction, now laying on his side. "How's life?"

Okuru stared at him, dumbfounded. "How's life? Normal or celebrity?"

"Both!"

"Disappointing." She says bluntly.

Shinto was surprised to hear that. "Are you crazy? Anybody would kill to be in your spot. Well, except for me. But, how can you say disappointing?"

"..." She stayed quiet for bit after Shinto responded. "Tell me. Why wouldn't you want this position?"

"Because. Too much work. And I don't want to be a movie star nor future Hokage. If you're Hokage, everyone would always depend on you which is too much pressure."

"Exactly. I hate that and is not what I want. Failure to bring those expectations could cause disappointment, hate, and rumours."

"Then what do you want to be?" Shinto asked.

She quickly respond. "A farmer."

"A farmer?"

"Yes or a traveler.

He immediately curled himself under one of his covers. 7:10 am, Shinto woken up but still at an uncomfortable state. "Say cheese!" A flash of light came from her phone.

"Say what?"

Snap! That picture was taken. Okuru snickered at how tired and annoyed Shinto look in the picture. "Making this my wallpaper."

Getting up to freshen up today, he couldn't get Okuru out of his hair. It didn't bother him that she was here since he enjoy the company but Okuru could be awkward and uncomfortable. She made pancakes for him, brushed his teeth his teeth. It got even more weird when he was about to take a shower and she started undress. "NO! NO! GET OUT!"

Shinto and Okuru left his house. "Are you uncomfortable with me?"

"Sorta. Cooking my food, brushing my teeth...and then..." His body heated red at the thought of what she was going to do. "what was that all about?"

"Question is, do you think I'm obsessive?"

"No?" He says confusingly. "I do think you're a pervert."

Okuru for some reason felt relieved. "You wouldn't mind being friends a pervert considering all your friends are."

"I don't mind, just don't go beyond hugging and cuddling. You still have a boyfriend ya know." Shinto says with a snicker.

It was just something about him that made her world stable but it's something she needed to know about. "Shinto, could you give me a reason why you want to be my friend?"

Shinto had to think for a second. "I guess I was forced too! You were everywhere, including my house!" The boy laughed.

Okuru didn't like that joke, actually she wasn't in for any jokes now as she clutched her fist. "I'm being serious, you should be too."

"Okay. I guess I wanna be friends with you because you're...percuu...I can't pronounce it."

"Peculiar?"

Shinto nodded. "Right on! Peculiar and unique! I never met anyone like you which cool!"

That was a very peculiar answer in her eyes. "Anything...else..." He trailed off, noticing Okuru disappeared and Sakana was closing in. "Hey Sakana-"

"Don't talk to me." Sakana cut him off while walking past him.

"W-what? What I do?"

Sakana look back at Shinto. "You and Midori are the same, using them at your advantage. Except...you're worse than Midori."

Shinto look devastated but then, he got an evil blushful expression. _"W-worse huh? Maybe you're just jealous!"_

Sakana narrowly stared Shinto. "Why are you so red? You better not thinking of something dirty."

"Pft." He snorted. "No. Let's do our missions."

Today, they got a better mission. A group of alley abductors has been targeting and kidnapping children and girls. Out in the dark, they were going to use Sakana was bait. She didn't have her forehead protector and had casual clothes on. Shinto, Midori and Kasai watched from separate buildings. The bait worked. "Hey, it a been late for a little girl to be outside."

"I know, I was only going to the store."

"My name is Fucha. Want me to walk you home?"

"I know the way home." Sakana replied. But then someone grabbed onto her wrist. Sakana grunted as she saw two guys come at her from behind. That's was the cue to strike. Shinto knocked out the first approacher with a aerial roundhouse kick while Midori taken out the other by stomping his foot down onto their face.

"Dah!" The man that had Sakana was stabbed in the hand with a kunai. Sakana was about to attack again until he used substitution jutsu to causes smoke. That's where Fucha made a run for it.

Midori had chased after him while looking back. "You guys go after the other one! This guy is mine!"

"C'mon Shinto!" Sakana had haul ass, running after the other kidnapper.

Shinto was hesitant at first until Kasai leapt down. "I got them, help Sakana." He said. Shinto nodded before following behind the red hair girl.

Unlike the others who got beaten quickly, Fucha was very agile. He had the chase going onto the rooftops so he wouldn't be seen by any other shinobi. Seeing that he couldn't shake off Midori, the kidnapper lead the fight to the forest so he wouldn't been seen. "You had to ruin this. But now, I'm going to beat you to death."

Midori had flipped onto the ground. "You can try."

Hand to Hand Combat. Fucha had charge first and tried to use overwhelming strength by using the Stone Fist Jutsu to make himself Gauntlets made from rock. However, Midori was agile enough to duck and dodge the punches coming from Fucha. After evading another one, he crouched tried for a leg sweep. Fucha leapt over it before weaving handsign unbelievably quick before clapping his hands. "Earth Style: Flying Rock Jutsu!"

The Gauntlets fired off like a rocket, Midori flipped back to dodge the first one but the second one is where he was caught as he tried to block it but was sent driven afterwards. Fucha ran after Midori again who just gotten back up to his feet. Fucha striking movement seem to be faster as he sent a side kick to Midori liver before he could react. Midori grunted but kept his composure. Fucha then followed up with another punch. Midori adjusted his head out the way before punching Fucha straight in the jaw. While Fucha face did move, he look unfazed. Because of that punch, a red forehead protector had slipped out his shirt. "Terrible!" Fucha thrusted out a chakra infused kick to Midori's chest to send him flying toward a tree.

Shinto and Sakana manage to catch up with the other kidnapper, unfortunately once they found him, he had a decapitated head. "Oh god! Is...he dead?" Shinto asked.

Sakana poked the body with a kunai. "Obviously. C'mon, let's go if Midori is okay."

He wasn't. Fucha's durability and speed was just something else. "Damn it! This guy is more powerful than I thought. I keep punching him and yet he doesn't falls. I don't see any weakness."

Fucha shaken his head. "You know what. You're so pathetic, I don't even need to fight you. Earth Style: Stone Golem."

Placing his chakra onto the ground, a 10 foot tall rock humanoid emerged. Midori hated this, he never felt so vulnerable in his life.

"Fire Style: Cross Blade Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Wind Scythe!"

Fire formed into an X and blades of wind collided into the rock golem. Causing it to explode. That brought Fucha attention as he looked at the other two who came to Midori aid. "You alright Midori?" Shinto asked in concern. He seen that Midori was exhausted and damage badly so he start healing him.

Sakana serve as a new opponent. Fucha tried to stay stoic but down inside he needed a relished too so he brought out a food pill.

"A food pill? I knew he couldn't beaten you that easily."

"It isn't that. Every time I punch him, he doesn't seem fazed."

"That tells it then." Shinto replied. Midori was still confused so Shinto needed to explain it more. "He wasted chakra in a short period of time, meaning he's using chakra to heightened his strength. Though he must be using a Ninjutsu to increase his durability. That's why he's using a food pill."

"Water Style: Torpedo Piercing Jutsu!" Sakana spewed a strong volume of water that took form of torpedo.

"Food pills serve as a chakra restorer, allowing the person who eat it fight for three day."

Both Shinto and Midori kept observing while they talk. As Fucha tried to block it, he was sent flying by the impact. "E-Earth Style-"

"You see it?"

After Fucha got hit by a blast of water, rocks was sent flying off of him. "I see it Shinto."

Shinto then ran toward Fucha. "Gentle Fist Art!"

"A H-hyuuga?"

Gentle Fist Style. A combat style that breaks through defenses and cause damage internally. Palm strike after palm strike struck the kidnapper, Shinto was breaking off the rock defense that Fucha was using to absorb the impact of their attack. Now he was just getting busted up internally. "This win is mine!" He then knocked Fucha onto the dirt with an uppercut that knocked him down to the floor. Fucha cough up his blood. "You were basically a mismatch for me. Have fun in jail."

"Good work you guys. We'll take it from here." Two Anbu ninjas came, one of them noticed a Hidden Stone headband. It wasn't scratched at all so it was hard to tell if Hidden Stone purposely had sent ninjas over here. Three were arrested while one was unknowingly killed. They were praised, mainly Shinto as they were payed more than the previously missions that had done.

_"Again, I was outshined by him. __I get that me and him were __equals but..."_

Midori thought as he watched Shinto reunite with his elder sister.

**_Little Flashback._**

_"I did. But..." Jōkara glance over to Shinto who was standing on his daughter hoverboard while she tried to help him keep his balance. "Unlike you, he won't have visual prowess. He's a failure as a Hyuuga and after a few years or probably earlier, he'll only become a forgotten memory."_

Visual Prowess. The only way to get ahead is to obtain the Sharingan.

Finally at home. Shinto glares at Torisu who hadn't been home for almost two days. "What took you so long?"

"It has been harsh but don't worry, I'll be staying a lot longer." Torisu spoke happily. She sound sincere so he had to believe her.

"Shinto, are you there? I already cooked-" Okuru came from upstairs. Shinto eyes widen, wondering why she's here again at the worst times.

The sight of her made Torisu Byakugan bulge. She look at her little brother first. "You have "guests" here while I'm gone?"

"Y-you didn't have to say it like that! And what if I do? I get lonely when you aren't around." Shinto stated.

Okuru giggled awkwardly. "My apologies. I came in unannounced, my name is Ok-"

"I know who you are!" Torisu snapped.

Okuru laughed as she walked to the door. "See you tomorrow Shinto." The Final girl waved goodbyed before leaving the house.

"You just got back and you're already ruining everything..." Shinto stormed up to his room.

Torisu had stopped him by grabbing his arm. "I forbid you from seeing her."

Shinto glared at Torisu. "How can you do that? She hasn't done wrong. You don't even know her..."

"Trust me Shinto. You might think she's all sparkles and butterflies but you'll end wanting to hurt yourself." Torisu said.

He took that as an exaggeration. He snatched his arm away so he could sleep the rest of the day off.

* * *

**Some characters would have changes. I always thought the original Okuru was pale and I think I could've done a lot of better.**


	3. Revealing

**I do not own Naruto/Boruto.**

* * *

It's been two weeks since their first mission.

"Juuchi Yosamu?"

"Translating into 10,000 Cold Nights." Okuru held Shinto's hand. "It's a very destructive punch, an A-rank attack."

"A-an A-rank? T-teach it to me!"

"Nope!" Okuru straightforwardly denied.

"W-what? Are you kidding me? Why did you get me so hype up if you aren't gon-"

Shinto was shutted up by a bonk to the head. "Let me finish. You have to earn it."

"Oh, okay." Shinto rubbed his head. "What I gotta do?"

Okuru again held Shinto's hand, pointing at his palm. "I'm going to teach you a fighting style call Hanpatsuken or Repulsion Fist. It requires some chakra control. You need to rotate your chakra inward then you release it."

Okuru demonstrated by hitting Shinto with a palm-thrust to the stomach. Shinto saw himself flying backwards before hitting the ground. "Ow!"

"My chakra blew you back..."

Shinto got up. "How's that different from using chakra in the normal way?"

"Because it takes less chakra control. You see, the inner rotation compress wind which you could use to blow your opponent away."

"So, Wind Style?"

She nodded. "But, unlike Wind Style, you don't convert your chakra into wind, you use actual air."

"Wow. That sounds a lot better than Juken."

"Actually, you could counter Juken by repelling the chakra away."

"Could I do that against ninjutsu?"

"Won't recommend it." Okuru grinned as she glance over to a tree. "Let's start training."

They started to train but what Shinto didn't notice that the tree Okuru look back had Jericho standing there.

The two trained all day while taking breaks in-between. "You tired?"

"I can probably keep going. My chakra control is unmatched..."

"Well I am. So we continue tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure." Shinto said.

He went home by himself during the night, hoping Torisu doesn't find out about him training with Okuru. But that was the least of his worries as he was hit upside the head with a kick. He was still conscious as he groaned. "What the...ACK!" Shinto grunted when he felt a kunai stab through his thigh, making it hard for him to move.

"I told you to stay away from her! Now you pay the price, bitch!"

Jericho and couple of others started to stomp and kick away. Jericho then lifted Shinto up by his shirt so he can just punch him back down again. Next thing he knows, Shinto was in the hospital, laying in bed with a cast around his leg. "Can you move your leg?" The medical-nin said.

"Yeah, I already heal it myself." Shinto replied, fidgeting his leg.

"Shinto..." Happī came into the room. "I didn't expect you to get yourself in trouble."

Shinto frowned. "I got jump out of nowhere and for no reason."

"Well, whatever the reason, I call your sister-"

"Aw man!"

Torisu burst into the room with anger in her eyes. "I was right to think of you as a brat, disobeying me and now staying out past curfew. Were you hanging out with her?"

"I- I..."

"Shinto?" A voice called out. They all look over to see the ruby-eyed prodigy, Okuru. "I shouldn't let you gone home by your-"

"Torisu!"

Torisu slammed Okuru against the wall, out of anger her veins bulged around her eyes, activating her Byakugan. "You bitch! This is your fault! It seemed my brother isn't getting the picture. So I guess I'll tell you. Stay away from my brother!"

Shinto pushed Torisu away from Okuru. "What is your deal! She didn't do anything but train me."

"Shinto, you don't know anything about her."

"So why don't you tell me?"

It went quiet as the two siblings glared at each other. "How about we all calm down." Happī suggested.

"We're leaving." Torisu grabbed her little's brother hand, pulling him out of the medical room.

In a little bit, Shinto saw himself in his bedroom. "Shinto, understand. Okuru isn't a normal girl. You think she's all nice but if she gets too attach to you..."

Shinto was laying under his blankets with his body turn away from her. "Why do you keep leaving me out of the loop? Tell me why she's bad."

"Fine." Torisu sat beside him. "The Brotherhood of Darkness is who I worked with. Like the name, it's a group socialized with boys who consider themselves as "brothers."

"So what happen with Okuru?"

"She was put under the Gozu Tenno by her father, a seal that feeds off negative emotions. But, they modified it into a curse seal where it'll inflict mental trauma onto her, putting her in a state of insanity." She stated.

Shinto turn over to his sister with his brows furrowing. "Why would they do that?"

"She was an experiment." Torisu eyed bulge, turning on her Byakugan to see if there's any eavesdroppers. "An experiment to kill the Hokage. The Gozu Tenno enhance the user strength with negative chakra, the negative chakra is fuel by negative emotions. The modifications makes those negative emotions. If she gets too attached, she might attack you for the littlest thing you do."

Shinto sighed. "Poor Okuru. She is being used..."

"Life is really cruel, even to the sweetest person. I'm just making sure you're safe."

"Let me be friends with her, okay? If something bad happens between us, I'll let you know."

Torisu sighed. "Knowing you now, I guess I can't say no."

Shinto curl up into a ball. "I'm sorry Torisu. I actually thought she was cool to hang out with."

Torisu was walking to his door. "Just be careful."

Sadly it wasn't like that tomorrow. Shinto was going to forget all about the incident he got into Jericho until Sakana. "You got jump?"

Shinto flung up by Sakana's voice. Shinto look over to see all his friends. Eh! H-how do you know that?"

"Its all over social media." Inotenn said, showing Shinto the video.

Shinto only watch a second of it and immediately start walking away. "Hey, where are you going Shinto?" Inotenn asked

"Jericho friends recorded that! He and all his stupid friends jumped me!" Shinto said, storming off to find Jericho but then he saw Kasai and Midori who were walking his way.

"Yo, Shinto. How it..." Kasai words trailed off as Shinto was about to walk past him. Kasai stop him by holding on his back collar. "going? What's with the angry look?"

"I'm going to kick Jericho's butt! He and his goons jumped me and put it online."

"Oh?" Kasai released Shinto. "Continue."

"You need help?" Midori asked

"You'll help me fight them?"

"Yeah, let's do this."

Shinto and Midori started to look for Jericho. Sakana and the others approached Kasai. "You allowing this?" Sakana asked her sensei.

"There guys. Besides, Shinto and Midori are bonding..."

They manage to find Jericho and his goons at Senju park. Murmurs were echoing in their group until Shinto and Midori came. "Oh, looky here. This bitch."

Shinto cocked back his fist while heading toward Jericho. "Just shut up!"

Jericho cracked his knuckles. "You want to fight?"

"Aye, Shinto." Kasai called out. Shinto stopped dead in his tracks after his teacher called him. "You're doing this straightforwardly. How about we handle this professionally?"

By professionally, Kasai meant by fighting in the ninja academy indoor arena. A crowd of their friends and other students sit at the bleachers while Shinto and Jericho stood in the arena. _"I don't care if he 2 years older than me. I'm a Taijutsu specialist."_

_"Okuru here and many others. I can't lose."_

"Hitting below the belt and eye pokes are prohibited. This fight only ends by either knockout or when the opponent gives up. Ya got it?" Kasai informed. "Fight."

Not wasting anytime, Jericho charge at Shinto. Surprisingly, he was fast and so sudden that he almost caught Shinto off guard with a jab. Shinto side stepped out the way, he then look down to see that Jericho was preparing a spin kick. Shinto had leapt over it and swung a hook kick toward the child celebrity neck. Jericho gritted his teeth, surprised that Shinto was this agile as he blocked the kick with his forearm. "Tch." Shinto click his tongue as he used his other foot to stomp on Jericho's face, kicking himself away from Jericho. While doing that, Shinto weaved handsigns before exhaling. "Wind Style: Vacuum Burst!"

Shinto sent a blast of wind that caused an explosion that was much stronger than paper bombs. Landing, as the dust cleared, Shinto saw a block of wood on the floor. "Substitution Jutsu..." Shinto look behind himself before getting punch straight in the jaw.

His punch had Shinto flying across the ground but he immediately flipped onto his feet. He then notice the change in Jericho's speed, he was a lot faster? _"He must be using his chakra to increase his speed._ _Gotta stack my odds!"_

He decided to go for a frontal attack as well but before attacking, he summoned two doppelgangers beside them. It caught Jericho off guard as he took punches to the face from his clones before getting sent barreling back by a high kick to the chin. Causing the doppelgangers to disappear, Shinto infused chakra within his feet and hands to to increase both attack and speed. While Jericho got up, he stumbled back by an aerial punch that collided into his jaw, Shinto didn't allow him to react as he trapped Jericho in a series of kicks. Jericho felt his ribcage and torso being targeted by those heavy kicks. He stopped it by parrying the next kick before launching a heavy punch to his side. "Argh.." Shinto groaned as his back skidded across the ground.

Midori watched in concern. _"What in the hell? He is getting faster by the minute.__"_

"Ladies, contain yourself. Cause I'm about to reveal something you want in your wildest dreams."

Jericho taken off his shirt, surprisingly he had bulk muscles and abs that even adult guys wanted.

"Oh my god, he is so hot." A random girl drooled.

"That is so my dream boyfriend..."

"H-hah..now I wanna change sides." Sakana says.

Bakkura eyes twitched, having their drool fall over him. "Hey you bitches, I already taken a shower."

"Sakana..." Shinto growled.

"Shinto, take off your shirt! Show some pride!" Okami shouted.

"Guess I'm entering manhood." Shinto took off his white kung fu shirt. He look athletic but wasn't close to Jericho physique which had the girls laugh.

"Be quiet! I'm really athletic for a 12 year old!"

As Jericho and Shinto charge at each other, Sakana snapped out of her trance, realizing how Jericho was so buff. At first, Jericho speed had increased throughout their battle, meaning he was using the chakra spread technique. Tanaki, one of their classmates and who was apart of Team Iron look over at Sakana. "Something wrong?"

"He's using the Chakra Spread technique."

"What's that?" Tanaki asked.

"A technique that requires the user to release chakra from all their body chakra points. It takes a hella ton chakra control to use that."

"Woah. Did Sakana gave a proper explanation on something?" Tanaki joked.

"Shut up! I know it because my dad mastered that jutsu. Currently Jericho is at the first stage which is why he looks normally strong." Sakana continued.

Shinto tried blocking Jericho's next punch but Jerico was transforming into the second stage where his power was increasing to the point he was breaking through Shinto's guard. Shinto slid across the ground with his arms shaking due to numbness. _"Can't use normal Taijutsu! Time for my Juken."_

"You thought it was going to be easy?"

Shinto slowly gotten up. "I never said that. I can still beat you, even if I'm the underdog."

"So you admit that you're weaker than me?"

"Yup!" Shinto said brightly. Energy his feet to get speed boost, charging at Jericho again for a frontal attack. As he gotten closer, Jericho launch a fierce heavy jab. Shinto bent down forward, launching a Juken finger-strike at his liver. Jericho groaned loudly, stumbling back. Shinto grinned as he kept attacking Jericho inner coils. Jericho manage to get a kick thrust in that pushed Shinto back. Jericho then smashed Shinto into the ground with a downward lariat. Jericho then risen his foot, trying to stomp Shinto out. Shinto rolled out the way before kicking back onto his feet. He jabbed his finger into Jericho liver, causing him to stagger and fall onto his knees.

The crowd look at Shinto in shock, surprised that Shinto was getting the upper hand. Midori was the only one who seem unimpressed, Jericho look like he was tired out as his muscles were reverting back to normal. "Guess that jutsu is chakra taxing. Useful but chakra- taxing!" Shinto delivered the final blow by sending a heavy roundhouse kick at Jericho's jaw that knocked him out. "I win! And I'm not finished!" Shinto said, looking at Jericho's squad. "I'll beat you all!"

"All of us huh? Let's test that theory."

Shinto saw them all charged at him once. Before he could attack, Midori landed in front of him while his hands were lock in a handsign. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!"

After a one brawl later, Shinto was sliding on his kung fu shirt. "Whatever that technique was, it was strong."

"That was the Chakra Spread technique. My day knows that."

Shinto look at Sakana with narrow eyes. "So now you're back on my side?"

"I was on nobody's side!"

"Anyways, you know about that technique? Can you teach it to me?"

"I mean, sure." Sakana shrugged. "But I gotta stay home for today so wanna train at my house?"

A hand touched Shinto's shoulder before slowly turning him around. A happy Okuru glaze into Shinto's eyes, just an inch away from making lip. "Sorry but Shinto promise to train with me."

Shinto was absolutely close from fainting due to the boiling sensation his blushing was heating. But before he could say anything, Sakana pull him away. "Yeah but Shinto wouldn't just leave his friend, right Shinto."

Shinto was too out of reality to speak right now. _"I can see why every guy likes her, she's just so beautiful."_

"SHINTO!" Sakana yelled.

Shinto jumped. "Y-yeah! I'm here."

"You're training with me, right?" Sakana asked.

"I...u-um..uh..." Shinto stammered.

"Actually ladies." Midori got between them. "He's training with me. See you." Midori lead a very confused and relief Shinto away from them.

Sakana shot a glare at the Hokage daughter but didn't bother saying anything as she walk off to teammates. Okuru had her attentions on Jericho who look down in shame, being beaten in front everybody. Okuru grinned. "You got lucky I got things to do Sakana."

"Sakana really hates Okuru." Shinto said to Midori.

"Or maybe she wants your attention." Midori replied.

Shinto blushed. "Do you really think-"

Shinto was cut off by a smack to his head. Ugly! What was that all about?"

"Ow!" He grunted. "Huh?"

"You were gonna pick her over me?"

Shinto shook his head. "No! I mean, she did asked first so I didn't know what to say."

"You were gonna pick her over me. I saw how you stared at her. Just like every other boy."

Shinto rolled his eyes. "Just like how you were staring at Jericho?"

"Urk- Just because I like the way he looks doesn't mean he's my type!"

"Still though, don't be a hypocrite!"

"Oh my god! Shut up! You two sound like a married couple!" Midori joined in.

They both look away from each other with Sakana crossing her arms. "You still wanna train?"

"Fine."

They left their Uchiha friend to train in the backyard. However it wasn't pleasant since they went back bickering with each other. "Admit that you were jealous, Sakana."

"I wasn't jealous! I just didn't like that she budded in. Admit that you were jealous!"

"I don't like Jericho so I was jealous." Shinto admitted. "Now, were you jealous?"

Sakana didn't want to admit it but she was jealous. "Just a little..."

"D-do you like me?" Shinto got closer to her.

Sakana look awfully flustered, looking away. "I mean...you can't tell anyone but..."

"Sakana!" Sakana's dad, Konaka came outside, shooting a glare at Shinto. He didn't like boys around his little girl. "What is he doing here?"

"Father! He's a friend that's helping me train."

Shinto snorted, trying to contain his laughter from how proper Sakana sounded. "Introduce yourself." Sakana patted Shinto back.

Shinto snickered while approaching Konaka. "I'm S-Shinto pfft...Hyuuga I'm one of her partner-"

"Quit your laughing!"

Shinto laughing subsided. "Sorry, sir. My name is Shinto Hyuuga."

"A Hyuuga? Your eyes look normal."

"Yeah." Shinto scratched his left arm awkwardly. "Sadly I wasn't gifted with the Byakugan so I try other things. Sakana was going to teach me the Chakra Spread Technique."

"Chakra Spread Technique? Sakana can't even do it and she is the skillful one of the group."

Shinto look at Sakana with a narrow stare. "She is, huh?" He look back at Konaka. "Well, my chakra control is the best and I think the Chakra Spread technique would fit perfectly for me."

Konaka look at Shinto with doubt but decided to explain it anyway. "The explanation is simple but doing it could cause problems. It's been stated that you could only use 20 percent of your full potential due to your brain protecting you from overexertion. The Chakra Spread technique utilized that 20 percent. The first stage, you pour 5 percent of your chakra from all of your chakra points in your body and limbs. It cause your body to slightly bulk up, increasing your attack, speed and durability. The second stage, you use 15 percent of your body, your muscles become bigger. The last one, it's the same, however...you'll feel a decrease in speed due to muscle mass. However, you can negotiate that speed decrease by unlocking the first gate which is located in the brain. There, you could use 40 percent of your chakra while lowering the muscle mass in your body."

Shinto definitely like the sound of that since he was already working on getting the Eight Gates before. However, he thought it'll be better it'll be better to work since that explanation is actually laid out to him. _"Wow! Midori with the Sharingan wouldn't even stand a chance against me."_

Konaka crossed his arms, still keeping a glare on Shinto. "So now that I explain it to you, leave my daughter alone."

Sakana patted Shinto on the back. "We'll see each other later.

Shinto sighed as he nodded at Sakana.

**Midori POV**

After his friends separated from him, he thought to train with his older brother. But then Okuru came to bring him news. "You're Midori. My dad's apprentice. Right?"

"Yeah?"

"He wants you to come to the Hokage residence."

Midori nodded and was about to leave. But Okuru stopped him. "Wait! Can I ask you something?"

Midori glance back at Okuru. "What?"

"It's about Shinto. You're not interested in him, right?"

"No?"

"Okay, goodbye." Okuru started to go away but while she did, Midori noticed a kunai in her hand. He didn't think too much about it but was curious on what she was up to. Midori then went to the Hokage residence to see what Jokara needed. Jokara sat at his desk with a man who had most of his face covered by his hoodie. And there was a boy, about the same age as Midori and Shinto. Instead of a jacket, he had a cloak around himself.

"Midori, I'll like you to meet Yumiko." Jokara said, looking at the blond boy. "He's your new partner. I'll be pulling you from your team so you can have better training."

"Wait, what? Why?" Midori asked.

"Cause I think you'll benefit more. Those kids you knew in school will only hold you back."

"But I..."

"Don't worry, I'll still allow you to associate with them by putting you in missions with them occasionally. However, your training is with us." Jokara stated. The Hokage then look over to the hoodie man, nodding at them.

The hoodie man took them to a private training center. Many other guys and girls bowed down to the hoodie figure as they moved away to make room. "Everybody, welcome Midori Uchiha. He'll be training with us for now."

Was this happening? Midori was getting associate with a group made by the Hokage? It was exciting but he felt bad that he was getting pull out of his friends team. "Now if you excuse me, I must inform Midori's team." The hoodie man stated.

**_Shinto POV_**

Shinto was a bit upset that he couldn't train with Sakana, not only that but Kasai was taking a break from training as he was bit focused on regular missions for a bit. Happī was too busy.

Shinto look over through the glass window of a restaurant to see Happī conversating happily with some guy. He wasn't ordinary either, he had a leaf headband wrapped around his shoulder. He did tried to look for Midori but he couldn't find not a single trace nor Okuru. Torisu was doing her thing. At this point, Shinto depression was rising. The feeling of being alone. "You're Shinto?"

Shinto look over to see a hooded man. "Can I help you?"

"I'm sad to say that your friend is going to be pull from your team so he can work with something that'll benefit him better." The hoodie man stated.

"Oh..." Was the only thing he could say as he let out a huge sigh. But shockingly, Shinto saw the man get on his knees and petted his head.

"Cheer up. It's a unfortunate circumstance but you should get over it."

Shinto rubbed his eyes before the tears could start rolling. "...Yeah, you are right."

It was a short silent between them as the hooded man stood up. He broke the silence between them, asking. "Do you want some ice cream?"

"Um...I'm not suppose to go anywhere with strangers. So..."

"I see, such a smart kid. But if that concerns you then I'll bring the ice cream to you."

Shinto fidgeted his hands together while the man was walking to an ice cream stand. He still wanted to avoid this stranger but thought that he wasn't doing any harm so he waited. The man brought Shinto a chocolate ice cream with sprinkles all over it. Shinto smiles brightly as he took the ice cream. "Thank you. What's your name mister?" He says, licking the ice cream.

"Call me 'I-no.'"

"Like, I know you?" Shinto chuckled.

"Yes. Keep my name in mind. We might meet each other later." I-no walked away.

Shinto waved him off. "Thanks for the ice cream."

Shinto then got his ice cream snatched. "Dah!" Shinto cried.

Shinto look over in horror as his ice cream and cone was devoured by Okuru. "Mmm~ I love chocolate ice cream."

Shinto hands shaken. "M-my ice cream."

"I'll get you another one later." Okuru said, hurry Shinto out sight.

Shinto was wondering why Okuru was bringing away from the opening, not only that, he was still thinking about his ice cream. She went to the forest that lead to the valley of the end. Sensing and seeing nobody in sight, she felt safe. "Your Uchiha friend is in trouble."

"What? What do you mean?"

"He joined my father's group." Okuru stated.

He cocked an eyebrow. "I know that?"

She took his hand again, going further away from the village. Strangely, she picked up Shinto on her right shoulder before leaping through an open window seal. Shinto hopped off Okuru shoulder. "Okuru, you're acting weird!"

Okuru ignored that comment as she closed the window and shutted the red curtains. "Where are we?" Shinto asked her, looking at the japanese themed house with an astonish look.

"This is my dad's house or old house since he doesn't live here anymore. I stay here when I need to be alone."

Okuru turn off the lights while bringing Shinto to her room that was upstairs. "Shinto. Midori is in danger."

"How?"

"Jokara, he's bringing Midori in a lot of mess." Okuru stated.

"What mess?"

"Shinto, did your sister ever told you about the Brotherhood of Darkness?" Okuru brought up.

When she brought that up, tears well up in Shinto eyes. "You...you...I-I'm sorry..."

Okuru smiled at his concern, wiping away his tears. "You've done nothing wrong. But forget about that. My father brought this upon himself. The Brotherhood of Darkness is an organization that's looking to overthrow the Hokage."

"But why?" Shinto asked.

"To be frank, my father is a bad Kage. He's trying to break peace." While she talk, she lit a few candles and placed them where it could light up just for them. "Possibly causing a war that we don't need, something that could cause many fatalities."

"We're going to war?"

"We're going to war anyways. A civil war. Midori being apart of Jokara group will join that war."

"We should tell him...!" Shinto whispered loudly.

Okuru shaken her head. "No. It's too late for him. He'll be killed if he betrays them. All we could do is watch." Okuru explained.

Shinto sighed. "Oh my God, Midori. And Torisu...that's why she wants me to stay quiet. Her life is in danger if something slips up."

"Don't speak about this to anyone. Just between us."

**Meanwhile, again.**

The door cell opened, I-no and a few other guys approached the now imprisoned Fucha. However, he wasn't in a normal prison cell. He was in a prison that Jokara had for him.

"Uncuff him." I-no voice echoed to his lackeys.

The two inferior shinobi uncuffed Fucha. Fucha was curious on why they did that until he felt a sharp metal impale through his leg. Fucha let out a laugh grunt but was shutted up by a hard jab that rattled his jaw.

"**Beat him.**"

A few other shinobi came into room to join in on the beating that Fucha was recieving. "Stop this...!" Fucha cried, being hold up by his arms. They took turns, pounding his face and torso in. One send an uppercut that broken his nose.

Crack, whamp, bash!

"**Kill him.**"

They didn't pull out any weapons, while Fucha was defenselessly unconscious, one shinobi repeatedly slammed his fist into Fucha's skull until he was a bloody pulp. Another one went to kick him straight in the face which soon had the others join in by kicking and stomping on his face. Fucha was no longer breathing.

To be sure, they stabbed Fucha in the chest to see if he'll make a reaction. He didn't though, confirming his death.

**Okuru's house.**

Shinto was breathing heavily, feeling worn out after few hours of training. Okuru came out the house with two glasses of fruit punch. "You tired already?"

"I got into a fight earlier so yeah." Shinto rubbed the sweat of his forehead.

Okuru handed him his cup, before taking a swig of hers. "You know, I felt some type of way when that Sakana girl tried snatching you away from me."

Shinto took a sip of his juice. "That was my bad, I wanted to learn that jutsu Jericho used."

"You could've asked me about it. You didn't have go to her." Okuru said, with a tone of anger in her voice.

Shinto noticed that. "Are you mad...?"

"Shouldn't I?"

Shinto got up. "Sorry..."

"Let's do some exercises. Lay down."

"What?"

"I'm gonna help you do situps."

"In that case." Shinto lifted off his shirt and laid on his back.

Okuru pinned Shinto foot down while grinning. "Trying to show yourself off to me?"

"Shut up pervert! I don't wanna be hot while exercising!" He said while doing his situps. "Anywho, are you going to teach me that Juuchi Yomasu move?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You're so eager to learn destructive jutsus."

Shinto sighed. "Sorry-"

His eyes widened when Okuru leaned at him while he was in a middle of a situp. He scooted away, forcing their lips apart. Shinto was blushing furiously. "I...I..."

"Did you like it?"

Shinto shot up. "Y-you stolen my first kiss, you pervert!"

Okuru cocked her head. "You don't like it? Are you gay?"

"No! But you're with Jericho!"

"Not anymore. I've broken up with him after he was laid flat on his ass." Okuru laughed.

Shinto was at a lost of words, he didn't like the fact that she broken up with Jericho after his embarrassing lost. "That's such a jerk move, Okuru! Why would you do that?"

"I was breaking up with him anyways. I like to be treated as a person, not a trophy, Shinto." Okuru stood up and start walking to the kitchen. "Now lighten up and stop worrying about someone who hates you."

Shinto wanted to say something but couldn't. Okuru had a point. Jericho was an asshole and deserved everything he had come to him. But he was curious on why she kissed him. "So why did you kissed me?"

"Maybe because I like you?" She grinned.

That caused Shinto skin to become cherry red. He was more uncomfortable than embarrassed though since he did liked someone else. "Do you like me?"

Shinto shoulders fidgeted while his head lowered. Okuru surprisingly had a bright expression. "Don't worry Shinto. You'll come to me eventually."

Shinto took that as a red flag so he slowly got up. "I...I need to go." Shinto was about to leave until he saw an image of Okuru standing right in front of the door. He already knew it was a genjutsu but the small pause gave Okuru a chance to lock Shinto into the sleeper hold.

Shinto struggle to break free but immediately went unconscious after she injected her chakra into him

* * *

Shinto eyes open to a dark bedroom. He saw himself tied up and tapped shut. He squirmed and fidgeted around on a bed, seeing if he could break free but the tap that kept him binded had a seal place onto it. That's where tears roll down his face, regretting that this day ever happen. _"Torisu is right. Okuru is bad news."_

Shinto laid there, waiting for something to happen. It started to smell good? Tasty actually that it made Shinto stomach growl. _"How long is she gonna keep me here?" _He thought.

His head then perked up as he saw the door slowly opened. Okuru came into the room with a bowl filled with katsu ramen, and she was wearing a black house dress.

Rip! Shinto scream when Okuru snatch off the tape from his mouth. Okuru chuckled as she sat the bowl on her lamp stand. "Morning, Shinto."

"Okuru...what are you doing? Why are you keeping me hostage?" Shinto asked. Okuru didn't say anything as she sat Shinto up against the wall. "I-Is this revenge because of what my sister and the others did to you? Listen, I'm sorry for what hap-"

Okuru kicked off her sandals while saying. "No, it isn't that." Okuru sat beside Shinto while getting the bowl of ramen. "I've got rid of your problem."

"What?"

Okuru pull out her phone from her pocket. "I killed Jericho while you were asleep."

"You're kidding, right?"

She shown the text message chain that Jericho made.

_Okuru, please._

_Can we talk?_

_I'll do better. Just please give me another chance._

_I'm nothing without you._

_Did you leave me because of him?_

_You know what? Fuck you! When you see Shinto dead, it'll be all of your fault._

_I'll kill him and it'll be all of your fault!_

Shinto look at the messages with widened eyes. "I didn't bother replying back. I came to his house myself and ask could we talk in private.

**Flashback**

_After Jericho regained consciousness, he look down in defeat and sadness. The people who watch him and laugh as he was kicked unconscious. It broken his pride and reputation. Now people was going to look at him as weak shit talker. "Jericho." A femmine voice echoed to Jericho. "We're done.__"_

_Jericho look up at Okuru in shock. "What do you mean?"_

_"I said, we're done. It's over between us." She replied coldly._

_"B-but..."_

_Okuru shook her head. "I don't want to hear you. I've told you to stop but you didn't, now look what happen." She said calmly._

_Tears was forming in Jericho's eyes. "Okuru, don't do this! Please." He tried to walk over to her. Okuru didn't want to hear this, as soon Jericho got closer, she put him in a genjutsu that cause him to faint onto the ground._

_A kunai then slip out from Okuru's yutaka sleeve as she shot a glare at Jericho's friends. "You all leave Shinto alone, otherwise your parents would be attending to your funeral." She said in a dark tone voice. They didn't say anything, knowing if they try to question her, they'll be stomped flat._

_It was later where the messages and phone calls were coming in. She invited Shinto over her house to tell him_ _about Midori and train on the Hanpatsuken style. "Fujidoragon!" Shinto slammed his hands onto the land to cause a burst of air to erupt, he then performed a dragon handseal to have the air shape into dragons that exploded __the bark of the trees. Shinto rubbed the sweat off his forehead, while looking at Okuru. "Your phone been ringing for a long time, are you gonna pick it up?"_

_Okuru was in the middle of doing pushups, she was annoyed by the fact that kept repeatedly ringing no matter how many times she rejected the calls and ignoring the calls. Again a while later, after laying an unconscious Shinto on her bed, she decided to end the bad element. She called Jericho out in the middle of night, leading him back to the forest that was near her house._

_"S-so...Okuru, are we still together?"_

_"No."_

_Jericho look devastated, he then was sent flying into a tree by a heavy kick. Stunned, blood leaked out from his nose. "I've told you to leave me alone." Surprisingly strong, she stood Jericho up by his hair with his face clouded in darkness. "Now please, die."_

_"Wait!" Jericho coughed, having a kunai blade repeatedly stabbed into his abdomen and chest. Jericho felt his strength fading away as blood was leaking from mouth and wounds. Okuru soon slowed down, seeing Jericho's body go limp. __Hands covered in __blood, her knife stabbing subsided. Before Jericho could fall, Okuru lifted him up on her shoulders so she can find a better place to bury him at._

_After she did, she quickly returned back to her house to ditch off the knife and clean her Yukata._

* * *

"Okuru..." Shinto muttered." Y-you know you could get into trouble if they find out."

"They won't find out if somebody..." She look at Shinto with her ruby eyes. "doesn't tell."

Shinto again started to tear up again, crying silently. "I thought you were nice and funny, but...you murdered someone for such a pathetic reason."

Okuru cocked her head confusingly. "Shinto, I expected you to know what happen to me, right? You try to act normal with a seal putting you through mental pain. You're really selfish for not thinking about that, especially knowing your sister is in an illegal organization that's planning to cause civil war that could lead to multiple-"

Okuru was shutted up by an headbutted that Shinto sent. Shinto had glare on her. "Shut up! You try to be normal with a father who put your mother through a lot that forced her to commit suicide! We don't have a father and for some reason...Torisu can't have a normal life!"

Okuru rubbed her nose, gladly there wasn't any blood. Shinto was then tackled onto the bed. "You're being selfish again. Why should your sister get off scot free, continuing what she's doing while I'm a victim of mental torture that the group your sister in cause!" Okuru snapped. "I don't like my father either. He put this Gozu Tenno seal on me! He started this entire mess! So Shinto, tell me why I can't someone understand me?! I killed Jericho cause I didn't want him to get between us! He didn't give me actual love! Nobody doesn't! My father, my nonexistent mother, nobody Shinto!"

"I...I- what do you mean?! What is us? Why am I to you?"

"I really like you!" She confessed. "Even if we only met a few days ago, you're literally the only person who tries to get to know me."

"But...you..I..." Shinto didn't know what to say. Looking aside, the boy furrow his eyebrows. "Untie me."

"What?"

"I said untie me so we can talk."

Okuru was hesitant but she wanted to hear what he had to say. She untied Shinto from the tape but was more cautious. "I still don't like the fact that you killed Jericho." Shinto stood back up against the wall. "Even if he is a bad apple. He was far away from deserving something like that."

Okuru couldn't help to laugh. "Haha. This is why I like you Shinto. Even though kindness could lead to ignorance, yours is beautiful. This is why I need you. This seal could only be broken by positivity and sadly, I have none of that around, except for you..."

Okuru lean over to him as if she was about to kiss him. Shinto look away. "Is that ramen for me? If so, can I please have it?"

A smirk risen up on her face. "Have to kiss me first."

Shinto again furrowed his eyebrows while closing his eyes. It was just a quick kiss and done. Okuru giggled before giving him the bowl of noodles. "Thank you."

"So we're cool right? You'll help me get rid of this seal?"

Shinto sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Make me your number one priority."

"So...make you a trophy?"

Shinto was slap in the face for that. "Terrible joke Shinto. What I meant was, make me what a person in a relationship would want to feel like. Important, happy, useful. When I call, I need you to be there." Okuru said. Her heart soon felt warm, saying all these things to Shinto.

Shinto lowered his head, he didn't think he'll have to do this, especially since he had feelings for someone else but Okuru...she is mental pain and is desperate for love and caring otherwise she'll snap and murder someone else, probably Sakana if he hangs out with her. _"Am I doing the right thing? C__an I actually develop feelings for someone I don't like that way? Or ruined everything that could kill even me." _Shinto head was hurting, thinking about all of this. He was just only 12, trying to progress in the world. Okuru look at him, still with a happy blushing smile as she waited for his answer. Shinto forced a smile, nodding his head slowly. He was hugged very tightly by the Hokage daughter

"Thank you Shinto. I promise, you won't regret this."

Shinto outer self was smiling but his inner self was having a mental breakdown. He's now dating a psycho who just murdered her ex boyfriend. He needed sleep before these tears start rolling down. "Thanks for the ramen." He chuckled. "I need to sleep now."

"Are you up for training later on?"

"No, I'll take a break."

6:50am, Shinto was returning back to his house. Torisu being there asleep on the couch, Shinto shot up a confused glance at her. _"Was she waiting for me?" _He thought. He then gave himself a thump on the head, realizing he never told his elder sister that he was spending a night over at someone's house. While she was asleep, Shinto took the time to take a shower. Later, he was about to go back to sleep in his room until he heard the door ring. He expected his sister to get up and go get the door as he tried to go back to sleep. The ringing didn't stop though. "Ugh! Why?" Shinto came downstairs and went to the front door.

Shinto opened the door. Sakana barged past him. "Shinto, you won't believe what the hell Kasai just told me!"

Shinto closed the door, noticing that Sakana was wearing the scarf he given her. "Nnnn-" He shook his head to get the thought out his head. "Shush! Can't you see my sister is asleep?"

"Sorry!" Sakana lowered her voice into a loud whispered. "But you won't believe what Midori did. He just ditched us our team for better training!" She complained.

"Oh..." Was all he could say.

"You aren't mad?"

"Someone already told me yesterday. I think he's an assistant of the Hokage."

"Cheating bastard!" Sakana jeered. "So, are you training with Kasai today?"

Shinto shook his head. "I'm not up for it today."

"What, why?! Midori is going to get ahead of us if we're gonna be lazy! Besides, it's mandatory."

"Fine. I'll be out in a sec."

He and Sakana was going to Kasai for training that he made mandatory. In a grassy field, Kasai saw their arrival. "You two already know about Midori positions so I won't even bother explaining. What I will explain though is that I'm going to boost you guys training. The Chuunin exams is in a couple of months and I want to make sure you two are ready."

"Don't we need a third person?" Sakana brought up.

Kasai then whistled and out came a long blonde haired. Wearing a black jumpsuit with an gray body armor over it. Sakana look at Shinto who was looking at the new girl in a lazy manner. Sakana slapped him out of spite. "Stop gawking."

"I'll like you all to meet Sora Hotoshi. She's the Jinchurki of the Two-Tails Matabi, giving her the power to manipulate blue flames which is stronger than normal flames." Kasai stated.

Both Shinto and Sakana look at Sora with a dumbfounded look. Kasai chuckled, knowing that'll catch their attention. "She's also good in Taijutsu which I think she could give Shinto and Midori a run for their money. But anyways, I wanted to tell you that we're going on a mission." He walked and picked up a dingo book to show them a criminal by the name of Takei. He was considered a B-ranked rogue shinobi that came from the Hidden Stone. "Another Hidden Stone shinobi?"

"Yup. However, this guy is a Jounin level ninja who shows no mercy. So I'm fighting him, you all just watch my back to make sure nobody interferes."

**With Iron Lee.**

Iron Lee and his team were about to do some training until he heard a couple of Chuunin ninja who were looking and talking about Kasai's team. "Fools, they are walking straight into suicide."

"They think they're just fighting Takei?" The other Chuunin chuckled. "Too bad Kasai might die, him and Iron Lee are the strongest Jounin's here."

_"Why are they saying things like that? Kasai must be heading into danger." _Iron Lee internally said to himself. He then look at his team. "We're skipping training today."

It was an hour later of preparing with Sakana looking very excited that they were going on a harder mission. Sora look at them both with a narrow stare. "So, what's y'all deal?"

Sakana look at her. "What do you mean?"

"Like, why did you two became ninjas?" Sora clarified.

"Oh...oh!" Sakana perked up. "I want to become the future Hokage!"

Sora then look at Shinto, waiting for his answer. Like always, he said. "To prove a point."

"Like?"

Shinto lowered his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Sakana look at Shinto, noticing his expression. He'd always been happy about telling people that a person like him could be a splendid ninja. Sakana look at Sora. "Don't worry about him, he's probably mad cause he didn't get enough sleep. Why do you want to be a ninja?"

Sora crossed her arms. "Being a Jinchuriki, the better choice is to become a ninja. People out there tend to use these chakra animals for their selfish desires such as mass destruction so becoming a Jinchuriki is like having a target on your back." Sora stated.

"Oh." Was all Sakana could say but to lighten up the mood, she form up a smile on her face. "You are right about becoming a ninja. It's an easy way to gain comrades."

"Whatever." Sora replied coldly.

Sakana smile turned upside down at her attitude, she was gonna call Sora out on it until Kasai called out to someone. It was Iku and his team, Unika, Caifee and Kowalski. "Yo! You're going out on mission too?"

"It's actually the same mission you guys. We were told that Takei might have some guys that could cause problems for you all." Iku stated.

"Great. It actually makes this mission much easier for us." Kasai said gratefully.

The mission was in Otogakure, a small country that risen to be it's own village. However, they didn't have any shinobi (or so they think) so it was easy for someone to take over it if they're strong enough which seem to be Takei.

"Hey guys." Midori greeted.

"You fucking sell out!" Sakana called out.

Midori knew that was going to hit his face. Before Sakana could do anything, she felt herself held back by...Shinto? "H-hey! What's your deal? You're on his side?!"

"I mean, no. But I could understand why. If I was given a chance to train with Jokara, I would've accepted it too." Shinto lied through his teeth. After what Okuru told him, it would've took a million years to convince him to train with Jokara.

Sakana got an odd sensed suspicion coming from Shinto. "Since when did you care about the Hokage title?"

"I don't care about it."

Midori couldn't help to feel a guilty knot tying up in his stomach. Sure, he wanted the better training but did it had to cost him spending less time with his friends. Not only that, he was replaced by some girl. Shinto chuckled as Sakana kept bickering with him about the title. Shinto look over to the Uchiha, giving him a thumbs up. "Anyways, Midori! Keep trying your best! I know I am!"

"I see your deal now! You do want the Hokage title for yourself but you're trying to hide it by being nice!"

While they were talking up a storm, they made it to the train station. They all boarded the train that was going to head to Hidden Sound Village. "So Shinto, you're still thinking about training together tomorrow? I could use more help with my Taijutsu."

That reminded him about yesterday, Shinto started to let out a few chuckles. "Speaking of training...why do you talk so proper when your parents around?"

"Yeah, I wonder that too." Midori asked.

"Shut up Midori, you're still on timeout."

Midori gave Sakana a deadpan glare. "You know I don't have to listen to you?"

Sakana growled but ignored Midori as she looked back at Shinto. "Forget about my parents. Are we training or not?"

Shinto yawned, closing his eyes. "Sure, that's if I have time tomorrow."

"None of you might not have enough time tomorrow, depending on how long this ride and mission takes."

Due to many train stops, the ride was averagely long. Midori and Yumiko sticked closed to Team Seven as they scouted out for Takei. Team Five, Iku's team decided to scout somewhere else. Sora for some reason couldn't keep her eyes off from them. She then remembered something. She started to walk off with them. "I'll search withIt didn't take long for them to draw attention as multiple hidden sound shinobi surrounded the 6 hidden leaf shinobi. Takei could been seen among them. "You know the drill, I take care of Takei, you all..."

Takei rolled a scroll on the floor, putting his hand down on it to summon someone. A fair skinned man with long black hair and stubble facial hair down his jaw line and around his mouth. Kasai eyes widen when seeing that man. "Isami..."

"Isami?" Sakana, Midori, Shinto said simultaneously.

"Isami. People call him the God of Wind. His Wind Style is said to be stronger than Shinrai." Kasai stated. "Originally, he was a ninja from Konohagakure but turn to a life of crime."

"You know so little about me Kasai yet you fully explained my character." Isami said in a sarcastic manner. Kasai glared at Isami. He didn't want to worry anyone but he couldn't face both on his own so it might've been a losing battle unless he and the others disposed the canon fodder. Isami smirked as snapped his fingers. Takei lunged at Kasai, holding the Executioner blade while Isami charged at Shinto and Midori.

"Dang!" Shinto and Midori got ready but they didn't realize that Isami was a distraction as four sound ninjas huddle up around Shinto and Midori with their hands linked together. "Flying Raijin."

Proof, Shinto and Midori was teleported off. That's where Isami flew off to find the two boys. "Shit! Shinto and Midori!"

* * *

**Have fun with this chapter.**


End file.
